La maison qui rend fou : Party Time!
by LJay Odair
Summary: Approchez chers auteurs... approchez... vous êtes cordialement invitez à notre soirée!
1. L'invitation

_KatnissLJay est dans sa chambre en train de mettre par écrit l'une de ses idées farfelues. Elle est au sommet de son art quand Finnick l'interrompt._

-Ljay, je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je fais des invitations.

-Ça explique les paillettes et les gommettes… Tu les as trouvées où d'ailleurs ?

-Oh les filles ont une boîte remplie de petit trucs comme ça, je me suis dis que ça pourrait être mignon.

-Mignon ? S'étonne Finnick. Ce n'est pas ton genre ça, c'est Delirium qui t'es monté à la tête ?

-Il faut que je m'entraîne à faire des choses plus mignonne, regarde Estelle elle excelle dans son domaine et tout le monde l'adore ! Moi je fais peur…, se désole KatnissLJay.

-C'est pour ça que tu organise une fête ?

-Exactement ! Mais ma fête va être un peu spéciale.

-On va faire une orgie romaine ? s'exclame Finnick plein d'espoir.

-Non, c'est quoi votre problème avec cette orgie ?

-Le problème c'est qu'on ne l'a pas faîte !

-Tsss, Tu veux lire l'invitation ?

-Non, je pense que tu devrais la faire lire au gars caché derrière le cyprès là-bas !

-Je suis morte de rire… tiens !

_Cher(e)s auteur(e)s,_

_La maison qui rend fou ouvre ses portes à tous les auteur(e)s du fandom le temps d'une soirée !_

_Nous t'attendons avec impatience le 31 Août à 20h, et si possible avec une bouteille d'alcool._

_Le déguisement sera de rigueur, nous faisons confiance à ton imagination !_

_À bientôt dans notre belle demeure…_

-Et bien ton invitation est classique, mais le poney en guise de signature, c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

-J'ai fais un truc mignon. Bon aide moi à les écrire et à coller les paillettes !

-Pourquoi suis-je rentré dans cette chambre… regrette Finnick.

* * *

_**Bonjour cher(e)s auteur(e)s !**_

_**Comme vous le savez si bien, nous sommes sur un fandom où nous avons la chance d'avoir une super entente !**_  
_**Afin d'intégrer les nouveaux et de rigoler un peu, j'ai eu une idée :**_  
_**Je vous propose une grande fête à La Maison qui Rend Fou !**_

_**Je m'explique, vous allez écrire un one-shot avec votre point de vue sur la fête. **__**Attention : il ne faut pas révéler votre identité !**__** Le but sera de publier tous vos OS et que chacun arrive à reconnaître les auteur(e)s grâce à leur style d'écriture.**_

**Ce petit jeu sympathique aura tout de même quelques règles :**

-Vous devrez m'envoyer votre** one-shot** à mon adresse mail jusqu'au **31 Août.** _Pour avoir mon adresse mail, envoyez-moi un petit MP :)_  
- Le nombre de mots est libre !  
-La fiction sera en rated T, donc merci de le respecter.

**Notre petite fête devra contenir obligatoirement ces éléments :**

-Un descriptif de votre déguisement  
- Au moins un dialogue entre vous et un personnage d'Hunger Games de votre choix.  
- Au moins une romance  
- Finnick tout nu

Humour, Drame, Romance, Angst… peu importe le style du moment que ça vous ressemble ! Alors nous vous attendons dans notre belle maison.

_**Une question ? Un doute ? Ma boîte MP vous est ouverte !**_


	2. Bienvenue

**~ Vous prendrez bien un verre ? ~**

* * *

_Bonsoir cher visiteur. Tu viens pour la fête ? Je t'en prie entre, il reste de la place entre les cravaches et les bouteilles d'alcool. Installes toi, profites de la soirée et surtout respectes les règles !_

_Je ne suis pas une maitresse de maison très à cheval sur les bonnes manières et je ne dis pas non à une partie de jambes en l'air sur la table de la cuisine mais il est important de respecter ce que je vais te dire. Décroise moi ces jambes, tu as l'air tendu, tout vas bien ? Prend un peu de ce breuvage, détends toi et écoutes moi._

_Dans un premier temps si tu fais parti des auteurs qui ont écrit un OS je te suis très reconnaissante. Attention à ne pas dévoiler ton identité dans les reviews ! En effet la révélation du cocktail correspondant à l'auteur m'appartient et sera faites le mercredi 5 Septembre ! Je te rappelle que des auteurs ont écrit un OS sur une fête déguisée qui se déroule à La Maison qui Rend Fou d'après certaines consignes, notamment celle de conserver l'anonymat. Chaque OS porte un nom de cocktail, pour participer il suffit d'inscrire dans la reviews l'auteur correspondant à la boisson et éventuellement dire quels indices t'ont amené à cette conclusion. Mentionne bien le titre du chapitre dans ta reviews pour que nous ne soyons pas perdus en les lisant._

_Voici un petit récapitulatif de nos invités, vu leur talent je te conseille d'aller jeter un œil à leur fic en sortant d'ici ! Bonne soirée, et si tu es vierge… sache que tu ne le resteras pas bien longtemps avec les spécimens qui traine dans le salon !_

* * *

** ~ La liste des invités par ordre alphabétique ~**

* * *

Cha9512

Estellech

Hime-Amande

Julien Esnault

LJay

Mandine37

Mister Cox

Natasha Romanoff

Peet'nip

PeetaPower

Roman2005

StElia

Victoria Humphrey

WoR

* * *

**! AVERTISSEMENT !**

* * *

_Les One-Shot sont, pour la plupart, acidulés et l'un d'entre eux est un yaoi._  
_ Nous sommes tout de même restés relativement soft dans les descriptions de relations sexuelles.  
_


	3. Paradise

**~ PARADISE ~**

* * *

*Mais où est-il, bon sang, où est-il… ? Il ne m'a quand même pas planté au dernier moment pour venir avec l'autre… ? J'espère bien que non ! Manquerait plus ça ! Il m'avait pourtant promis que…*

Je me retourne vers la maison, où la fête bat déjà son plein pendant que moi, je me gèle les fesses à l'extérieur, devant l'immense portail en fer forgé, à attendre un type qui, sûrement, ne viendra mê…

-Ah, tu es là ! Ouf, j'ai bien cru que…

-Tu ne viendrais jamais ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! Bon sang, où étais-tu passé ? Finnick vient de me passer devant sans même m'accorder un regard, tu trouve ça normal, toi ?!

-Ola, j'arrive pas au bon moment, on dirait.

-Si, si, tu arrive pile au bon moment, je vais pouvoir passer mes nerfs !

-Eh, calme toi, je n'ai que…-il regarde sa montre- ouah ! Dix minutes de retard.

Je lui adresse un regard plein de reproche à travers les fentes en amandes de mon masque. Ses yeux bleus glaciers se plantent dans les miens. Je sais que même avec ce dernier, il m'a reconnu avant même de me voir d'aussi près. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les joues rosies par l'effort qu'il a produit pour arriver plus vite.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ouais, bah tu peux ! Finnick est sûrement déjà entouré de quinze greluches. Tu me le paieras, je te le jure !

-Eh, j'ai dis que j'étais désolé !

Je suis déjà partie en direction de l'immense manoir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fête de cette envergure se déroule ici. Il me suit, pressant le pas pour me rattraper alors que j'accélère le mien, désireuse de me réchauffer un peu. Il a beau n'être que 21h, il fait déjà frais. Pressée, je n'accorde aucune importance à mon cavalier, qui marche à présent à côté de moi. Nous arrivons devant l'énorme porte en bois massif : de la musique, des cris, des rires me parviennent de l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

*Et dire que j'ai déjà raté dix minutes de tout ça…Comment retrouver Finnick dans ses conditions ?*

Facile, suivre le rire énervant de dizaines de minettes déguisées en soubrettes. J'entre, n'accordant aucune importance à la règle qui veut que l'on frappe avant d'entrer.

*Qui m'entendrait, de toute façon ?*

- Waaah, le monde…

Je me tourne vers mon cavalier : grand, blond, des yeux à faire tomber raide des centaines de filles, une peau délicate et pâle, un torse massif, des bras puissants, une paire de fesses à ME faire tomber raide et un sourire, mon dieu, un sourire éblouissant. Dans son costume sombre, il paraît assez déplacé, comparé à la Catwoman qui vient de lui passer à côté, un verre rempli à la main, mais il est époustouflant. Des frissons me parcourent. Je réalise soudain que je ne suis pas en si mauvaise compagnie et lui adresse un sourire de coin.

* Calme-toi, ma fille, calme toi. Il est complètement accro à sa chasseuse. Tsss…qu'elle aille en enfer, celle-là !*

Mon cavalier m'observe avec attention, détaillant mon costume avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Je m'accroche à son bras.

-Allons, allons, mon cher. N'oublie pas qui t'attends chez toi.

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil de mes yeux verts. Il rit doucement, chuchotant que ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Peeta ! Tu es là !

Dieu, c'est lui ! Je tourne ma tête coiffée de mon masque de chat vers l'origine de cette voix masculine et viril à souhait. Finnick se tient là, à quelques mètres...son costume bleu marine lui sied à merveille, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, qui, bien que légèrement plus sombres dû à la lumière ténue des bougies, sont pétillants comme jamais.

*Lui, il a déjà dû s'enfiler un ou deux verres de vodka.*

Finnick, définitivement le plus bel homme de la soirée, est évidemment bras dessous bras dessus avec deux minettes dont les visages me sont inconnus.

*Tu ne changeras donc jamais, toi, hein ?*

Finnick lâche l'une de ses infirmières et claque sa main dans le dos de mon ami. Ils plaisantent quelques instants –oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais invité des infirmières. Oui, elles vont passer la soirée à me soigner. Te soigner, mais tu n'as pas l'air malade ! Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi à proprement parler, qu'elles vont soigner.- et Odair semble enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence.

-Hé, salut, chérie ! Tu es radieuse, tu sais !

Aussi classe qu'à l'habitude, l'ancien tribut me regarde de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur mes longues jambes légèrement hâlés et sur ma poitrine délicatement mise en valeur par une robe bustier noire. Il s'approche ensuite de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue, plaçant au passage une main sur mes reins.

-Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais ton prochain repas, tu veux ? Où est donc ta femme ?

Je fais mine de la chercher dans la foule de visage qui nous passent à côté. Finnick s'éloigne soudain de moi, hausse les épaules, faisant signe à ses deux infirmières de repartir, Peeta pouffe à côté de moi.

-Quoi, tu l'as déjà oublié ? Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? LJay , c'est ça ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Je fronce les sourcils. Mon ami semble moins bavard d'un coup : il scrute la salle, cherchant ladite épouse. J'hausse les épaules.

*Bah. Finnick a beau être magnifique et dragueur, il ne l'a pas épousé pour rien. Je suppose.*

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçoit, se resservant un verre, non loin de là. Il nous fait un signe de la main, s'éloignant vers sa femme. Qu'il s'empresse de saisir par la taille et d'embrasser fougueusement. Je détourne le regard, gênée.

*Bon sang, ça fait combien de temps que personne ne m'a embrassé comme ça ?*

Je regarde Peeta, qui s'appuie désormais au mur du hall d'entrée, les mains dans les poches, me détaillant.

-Alors ça y est ? Tu as fini de te demander qui sera le prochain à t'embrasser de la sorte ?

Je rougis et hausse les épaules derechef.

-Tssss…ce ne sera sûrement pas toi !

-On sait jamais, si je bois assez de verres, tu pourrais avoir une chance !

Peeta a toujours aimé me taquiner. Je m'approche et lui flanque un coup de poing léger dans le ventre. Il fait mine d'avoir mal et rit de bon cœur. Je ris avec lui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Peeta passe un bras autour de mes épaules et parle dangereusement près de mon visage. Son souffle chaud caresse mes joues et mes lèvres charnues. Je rougis fortement et mon cœur rate un battement.

*Saleté ! J'ai beau le savoir, ça me fait toujours le même effet.*

- Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je passe par la case toilette !

Je sors cette phrase aussi sexy que passionnante et m'écarte de son torse brûlant. Il me sourit néanmoins, me réponds qu'il m'attend près du bar et que je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas finir la soirée seule avec lui complètement soûl. Je secoue la tête.

*Comme s'il allait vraiment se soûler…*

Peeta qui boit trop, c'est aussi rare qu'un Finnick qui reste dans les pattes de sa femme toute une soirée. Ce n'est quasiment jamais arrivé. J'entre dans les toilettes et découvre avec horreur Cato en train d'embrasser, avec une fougue certaine, Clove. Cette dernière est complètement collée au mur blanc, Cato la pressant un peu plus contre ce dernier. Ils ne s'interrompent pas, bien que m'ayant entendu claquer mes talons compensés sur le sol carrelé.

*Il va finir par l'enfoncer dedans….le mur. Le mur, elle va finir par rentrer dedans.*

Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout…

Je chuchote, alors que je sors de ma petite pochette noire un bâton de rouge à lèvres couleur sang. Me remettant une couche de ce dernier, j'observe ma tenue : assez classique, une robe bustier noire, avec la jupe en tulle bouffante, une pochette toute simple, des compensées rouges. Je réajuste mon masque de chat : rouge, lui aussi, avec de jolies décorations dorées autour des yeux, semblables à des tatouages.

*Je me demande si ça m'irait, ce genre de tatouages…*

Je ressors rapidement, pressée d'échapper à la vision de Cato passant une main curieuse sous le pull noir de Clove. Je secoue la tête, ressortant dans le brouhaha. La musique a été montée d'un cran. Les batteries font bientôt trembler les murs, résonne dans ma poitrine. Je cherche du regard mon cavalier et le trouve rapidement. Ce dernier ne s'est pas ennuyé et danse désormais collé serré avec la jolie Catwoman. Sa tenue me donne envie de vomir : entièrement recouverte de cuir, elle est parfaitement moulée.

*Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour rentrer là-dedans ? A-t-elle seulement mis des sous-vêtements ?*

Je me dirige d'un pas résolu vers Peeta, qui ne me remarque que lorsque je lui tape sur l'épaule, mécontente.

-Alors je te laisse dix secondes et tu vas te frotter à une….chatte en cuir ?!

Peeta ouvre des yeux ronds et se met à sourire, s'approchant de mon oreille pour se faire entendre alors que nombre de danseurs confirmés nous bousculent, nous signifiant clairement que notre présence au milieu de la piste les dérange.

-Tu peux parler, avec ton masque de chatte.

Il avance un bras vers mes cheveux châtains remontés en un chignon légèrement défait et touche une des oreilles dudit masque. Je serre les dents, supportant sa proximité. Il a l'air fasciné par les oreilles et les fixe alors que je suis là, pleine de désir, à regarder ses lèvres roses à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Je me recule.

-Ma parole, c'est que tu mordrais !

Il rit, ne remarquant pas ma gêne soudaine. Il me propose de boire quelque chose. J'accepte volontiers : ma gorge est en feu. Peeta se dirige donc vers le bar et je m'éloigne du centre de la piste de danse. Je m'assoie sur une banquette, légèrement à l'écart et observe Peeta, mon menton dans ma main droite, le coude appuyé sur mes genoux croisés. Il rit, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaites. Le barman a visiblement fait une blague très drôle. Je fronce les sourcils.

*Pourquoi Peeta ne rit pas autant, avec moi ? Rit-il seulement autant, avec Katniss ? Il paraît que ce n'est pas très folichon, en ce moment, entre eux. Et si…*

Peeta interrompt mes pensées. S'asseyant à côté de moi, dans la petite banquette en velours rouge, il me tends un verre d'un liquide rouge. Je le bois d'une traite alors qu'il observe la salle. Le liquide coule doucement dans ma gorge, apaisant les brûlures. Je pose le verre sur la table non loin de là et me tourne vers mon cavalier. Ce dernier a le regard dans le vide.

-Eh, Peeta !

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, s'adossant au dos de la banquette.

-Oui, tu me parlais ?

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

-Non. Tu as l'air étrange, tout va bien ?

Il hausse les sourcils.

*Quoi ? Il ne pensait pas que je verrais ça ?*

- Allons, Peeta, toi et moi, on est des amis d'enfance. Je suis capable de voir quand tu ne vas pas bien. Et aujourd'hui, ou au moins ce soir, tu ne vas pas bien. Je me trompe ?

Il soupire et plante ses yeux couleur de glace dans les miens. Je retiens mon souffle, figée. Va-t-il me dire ce que j'attends depuis maintenant plus de dix ans ? Se pourrait-il que je ne me sois pas imaginé tout ça ?

-Je te mentais plus facilement quand j'avais sept ans.

Je souris, nostalgique. Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, à cette époque. Et je l'aimais déjà.

*Que faire ? J'aurais peut-être dû lui avouer ? Combien de fois y ai-je pensé ? Combien de fois me suis-je dit que je devrais le faire ? Que ce serait bien. Que peut-être, il pourrait se passer quelque chose…*

Au lieu de quoi je suis restée figée à ses côtés, à rire à chacune de ses blagues, à goûter à chacun de ses nouveaux gâteaux, à m'extasier devant ses portraits. Ceux qu'ils faisaient pour la fille qu'il aimait. La fille dont il n'arrêtait pas de me parler depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. La fille dont il me disait que plus tard, il l'épouserait. Combien de fois ai-je pleuré, seule, dans mon lit ? Combien de fois ai-je voulu enfouir mes mains dans ma poitrine et en arracher ce cœur idiot qui refusait de comprendre que JAMAIS Peeta ne serait mien. Oh, comme j'ai souffert. Comme j'ai souffert quand il m'a parlé d'elle pour la première fois –tu as loupé l'occasion, idiote, et maintenant, c'est trop tard me suis-je dit-. Quand j'ai vu dans son regard tout cet amour qu'il était visiblement incapable de m'offrir.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu sais. Jamais rien ne pourra changer ça.

-Même pas l'amour ?

-Même pas l'amour.

Nous avions sept ans, à l'époque de cette conversation. Et j'ai compris, à ce moment, que jamais Peeta ne m'aimera autrement qu'en amie.

-Amie…je chuchote.

Peeta ne m'entends pas, la musique est trop forte. Peeta ne me voit pas non plus essuyer rapidement une larme au coin de mon oeil, il fait trop sombre. Peeta ne me voit pas non plus, quand il fait jour, de toute façon. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Katniss. Katniss la chasseuse. Katniss la battante. Katniss l'invincible. Katniss qui ne pleure jamais. Mon opposé. Une vague de colère me submerge soudain. Peeta, cet aveugle qui ne me comprends même pas et prétends être mon ami, ne voit-il –n'a-t-il jamais vu- cette douleur qui me déchire le cœur ? Refuse-t-il d'admettre l'impensable ? D'admettre que je l'aime autrement que comme un ami ? Et si…

-Tu ferme les yeux, Peeta, pas vrai ?

Peeta se tourne vers moi, sortant de sa comtemplation du lino. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu : un slow passe, en ce moment, et la salle est aussi calme qu'une mer avant la tempête. Ses joues rosissent légèrement. Je le trouve adorable.

-Je ferme souvent les yeux. Quand je dors, quand je pense…

-…et quand tu préfère te dire que je me trompe.

-Oui, tu te trompe.

-Alors tu étais au courant, hein ? Tout ce temps…tu étais au courant !

C'en est trop. J'explose, hurle, me lève du canapé et sors à grand pas par la baie vitré, balançant au passage mon masque qui se brise à cause du choc. De nombreux couples me regardent, furieux que j'ai interrompu leur moment de tranquillité. Mais je m'en moque. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Eux et leur amour ridicule ! Je les déteste ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Bande d'idiots ! Je sors dans l'air frais du soir. Ce dernier ne m'apaise nullement. Ma colère, ma tristesse, mon désespoir, mon amour, tout se mélange, se confond, se répandant dans tout mon être. J'ai envie de frapper, de détruire, de crier, d'embrasser, de pleurer. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et m'écroule, sur la pelouse verte, à la lumière de la pleine lune. J'entends des voix, derrière moi, des personnes sont sortis sur le perron et m'observent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Aucune idée.

-Elle a sûrement trop bu.

-Elle va s'évanouir, tu crois ?

-J'ai vu de la drogue, circuler, tout à l'heure, tu pense que…

-Oh, LA FERME !

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix. C'est normal, ce n'est pas moi qui vient de crier d'une voix bourrue. Il s'agit de Finnick. Je souris entre mes larmes. Evidemment. Finnick m'a tout de suite vu venir, avec mon amour pour Peeta. Il a tout de suite compris. Accroupie dans l'herbe, la tête entre les mains, je m'assoie finalement. Des larmes silencieuses strient mes joues alors que j'observe avec attention la lune. Au moins occupe-t-elle mes pensées. Je ne me soucie même plus de mon mascara. J'espère juste qu'il est waterproof. Des bruits de pas se font entendre et bientôt, c'est un Finnick complètement nu qui s'asseoit à côté de moi. Je l'observe, ébahie.

-Tu déconne, Finnick, là, pas vrai ?

-Je renifle, et souris tristement.

-Pas du tout. J'aurais au moins réussi à t'arracher un sourire.

-Pourquoi es-tu tout nu ?

-J'avais trop chaud.

-Alors tu te mets tout nu ? Comme ça ?

-Bah oui, je suis encore chez moi, je te signale.

Je souris derechef, les larmes coulant encore. Et n'ose le regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux. Finnick est absolument éblouissant, comme ça, sous les rayons pâles de la lune. Un de ses bras puissant passe autour de mes épaules et il me tire à lui. Je renifle de nouveau. Là, callée sur son épaule musclé, douce et chaude, je continue de pleurer. Le pauvre va finir par avoir froid. J'en connais une qui a de la chance.

-Allons, allons. Arrête ça, tu veux. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Je n'aime voir pleurer personne. Surtout pas une femme aussi jolie que toi.

Il me tend un mouchoir qu'il vient de me sortir de je ne sais où. J'hausse les sourcils, ne bougeant pas.

-Non, tu ne veux pas savoir d'où il vient, je t'assure.

Je ris doucement alors que j'attrape le mouchoir et essuie les larmes sur mes joues fraîches. Je me colle contre le torse nu de Finnick, qui réchauffe un peu mon corps.

-Il s'en veut, tu sais.

-Il peut.

-Allons…tu sais qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

-Le mal est fait, et depuis longtemps, si tu savais.

Finnick soupire.

-Je suis certain qu'il regrette.

Qu'il regrette quoi, Finnick ? Qu'il regrette d'en aimer une autre ? Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Non, c'est moi qui ai été idiote ! Ah, ça, pire que moi…Je sais déjà à quoi tu pense : la pauvre, quand même...ça me donne envie de gerber. Je savais –je sais- très bien dans quoi je mettais les pieds, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'avais peut-être que six ans, mais je n'étais pas une stupide.

Je me lève, maintenant, laissant Finnick assis sur l'herbe. Je serre les dents, empêchant ma voix de prendre des accents plaintifs.

Je voie bien qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis que son amie. Celle à qui, à la rigueur, il dira que sa femme est enceinte. Alors que je crève d'envie de lui refaire le portrait ! Ah ça, il m'a dit et redit qu'il l'aimait, histoire que je comprenne bien que c'est elle et personne d'autre. Eh bien soit, parfait, je m'y suis faite, tu vois bien ! Mais qu'il ai le culot de me dire que depuis tout ce temps, il savait…et il n'a rien fait. Rien à part me répéter, encore et encore, que Katniss était la femme de sa vie…

Je m'arrête, reprends mon souffle. Le vent vient caresser mes joues refroidies par le contact des larmes tièdes.

-Tu as fini, ça y est ?

J'opine du chef et inspire profondément.

-Peeta ne voulait pas te blesser, et tu le sais. Quelque part, au fond de toi, tu sais que Peeta t'aime. Il ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais, certes. Mais il t'aime quand même. Tu sais parfaitement que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu serais la première avertie.

-Après Katniss.

-Alors c'est ça ? Ce n'est que de la jalousie. Tu es jalouse de Katniss qui a tout ce que tu n'as jamais osé espérer.

Je tourne le dos à Finnick et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Il fait froid, maintenant. Quelques minutes passent avant que je ne lui réponde, calme.

-Elle a tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, Finnick. Elle a eu Peeta. Elle a eu Peeta alors que…alors que j'ai toujours été là pour lui. J'étais là quand il se plaignait qu'elle ne faisait pas attention. J'étais là aussi, quand il rentrais le sourire au lèvre parce qu'elle avait daigné lui accorder un regard. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de lui faire la peau, à cette maudite chasseuse !

-Je ne savais pas.

Je sursaute. Ce n'est pas Finnick, qui vient de parler. Non, c'est Peeta. Peeta qui tient entre ses mains mon masque brisée. Oui, c'est un peu ça. Mon masque d'indifférence est tombé, ce soir. Et je sais que plus jamais je ne le remettrais. Peeta me sourit tristement alors que, d'instinct, je me réfugie dans ses bras. Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il referme ses bras sur mon corps frêle et caresse mes cheveux. Je suffoque, j'hoquète. Je suis certaine que plus rien ne sera comme avant. J'ai peut-être détruit la plus belle amitié qui soit. Ou pas.

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le Paradise ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	4. Planteur

**~ PLANTEUR ~**

* * *

_Quelque part dans le monde, à une certaine heure de la journée…._

Je me rappelle plus très bien ce que je faisais à ce moment là. J'étais, je crois en train de glander sur le canapé à regarder pour la millionième fois les mêmes DVD, ou je faisais la grasse matinée au fond de mon lit jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente à moins que je n'étais une fois de plus collée derrière mon ordinateur à écrire un tas de trucs fantaisistes qui ne font parfois rire que moi… Bref, je me lève pour faire un autre truc dont je me souviens encore moins quand soudain, quelque chose attire mon regard. Là, posée sur un meuble, je la vois et je ne peux m'empêcher d'hausser légèrement le sourcil tellement je suis perplexe. Faut dire que j'avais jamais vu autant de paillettes et autant de gommettes sur une enveloppe… même quand j'étais plus jeune je n'ai jamais reçu du courrier aussi flashy et pourtant je vous prie de croire que j'avais des amies très douées pour ce genre de choses… Le facteur à bien du rire en voyant une telle déco, mais il a du vite déchanter en voyant qu'il allait être pailleté toute la journée après avoir été en contact avec… Je m'approche doucement, me préparant déjà mentalement au contenu. Option A, c'est une ancienne connaissance un peu siphonnée sur les bords qui veut de mes nouvelles après dix ans de silence, option B, c'est une nouvelle technique de pub pour attiser la curiosité du receveur, option C, Dumbledore a sévèrement abusé des Suçacides avant d'envoyer les lettres aux élèves de Poudlard et s'est subitement découvert une passion pour les paillettes et les gommettes multicolores. Je vous avouerais qu'il y avait peu de chance que ça soit la dernière qui l'emporte mais on peut toujours rêver non ? Je me saisis finalement de l'enveloppe et contemple pendant une bonne minute au moins l'écriture de l'adresse, une écriture de mec assez sagouine par endroit mais relativement propre. Mais qui peut bien m'envoyer un truc pareil ? Je n'attends plus, je retourne l'enveloppe, la décachète, faisant tomber au passage un bon kilo de paillettes sur la moquette (c'est ma mère qui va être ravie) m'empare de son contenu et lit d'un seul trait:

_Cher( e )s auteur( e ) s,_

_La maison qui rend fou ouvre ses portes à tous les auteur( e ) s du fandom le temps d'une soirée._

_Nous t'attendons avec impatience le 31 Aout à 20h, et si possible avec une bouteille d'alcool._

_Le déguisement sera de rigueur, nous faisons confiance à ton imagination !_

_A bientôt dans notre belle demeure. _

La signature est aussi originale que la déco de l'enveloppe et du carton d'invitation, il s'agit d'un poney, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, au premier coup d'œil, n'est pas très parlant quant à l'auteur du mot. Heureusement, le texte en lui-même m'est bien plus équivoque, aussi je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'aller faire la fête dans la maison qui rend fou avec tous mes autres camarades, ça va être IN-OU-BLI-ABLE ! Enfin si jamais je trouve un costume… Je fonce directement dans ma chambre pour voir ce que j'ai en stock dans mon armoire… le résultat est plus qu'effarant. J'y trouve: le vieux costume de papillon que j'avais en primaire (autrement dit un drap multicolore et un masque en forme de papillon), la robe bunny (un truc hideux rose avec des rayures blanches couronné d'une immense tête de lapin qui tire la langue) que j'avais aussi en primaire et que j'avais justement mise à la place de ce truc horrible précédemment cité, et le costume de sorcière que j'avais acheté quand j'étais au collège pour je ne sais plus trop quelle soirée d'halloween. Là de suite, je vous cacherais pas mon envie de me jeter par la fenêtre, mais vu que je suis au rez-de-chaussée il y a franchement peu de chance que je me fasse mal. HEUREUSEMENT il y a Findus…Fin… non je déconne… Je disais donc, heureusement que depuis je gagne mon propre argent et que je peux le dépenser comme bon me semble sans avoir à devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit: c'est l'heure du shopping !

_Quelque part dans le monde, le lendemain parce que les boutiques étaient fermées…_

Après un petit déjeuner très sain, composé de trois ou quatre tartines de Nutella, une boite de cookies et un bol de Chocapics me voilà finalement partie faire les boutiques. Je sais que j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi avant ladite fiesta du siècle où ça va dépoter sec, mais me connaissant il vaut mieux que je m'y prenne dès maintenant pour éviter de devoir y aller à poil faute de déguisement… Je sais qu'au moins je ferais la paire avec l'autre exhibitionniste de Finnick, mais il ne faut pas non plus déconner c'est pas une orgie romaine. La première boutique n'est pas très emballante, les costumes qu'ils fournissent sont tous démodés et sans la moindre originalité. Rien n'attire mon regard si ce n'est une ou deux robes très longues comme dans les contes de fées, mais j'ai peut-être passé l'âge de ces conneries. De son côté, ma camarade qui a gentiment accepté de m'accompagner pour me donner son avis sur mes choix, fond littéralement sur des pièces qu'elle seule mettrait vu qu'elle est la seule de nous deux à aimer les mangas. Finalement, bien qu'elle ne soit pas invitée, elle achète un ou deux accessoires histoire de, puis nous sortons dehors à la recherche de la seconde boutique. Evidemment, cette dernière est presque à dix pâtés de maisons en contrebas et les rues que nous empruntons sont pour la plupart piétonnes autant dire que c'est chiant, long et galère. Lorsque nous arrivons, je constate que le magasin à l'air beaucoup plus récent que le précédent et plus grand, donc avec un peu de chance il y aura énormément de choix dont la perle rare que je recherche désespérément. Moi ce que je veux c'est quelque chose qui claque et avec un peu de chance que personne d'autre que moi n'aura. J'ai toujours aimé me faire un peu remarquer dans les soirées sans pour autant en faire trop. Une fois à l'intérieur nous attaquons les premiers portants sans attendre, il y a d'autres clients qui trainent dans les parages et il n'est pas question qu'ils repartent avec MA perle. Mon amie dégaine un costume de sirène. Il est plutôt pas mal, mais je lui dis rapidement de laisser tomber quand je vois non seulement le prix mais aussi le problème principal du costume: comment faire pour marcher là dedans sans avoir l'air d'une débile ? Viens ensuite la robe Autant En Emporte Le Vent qui serait certainement jolie sans les gros nœuds roses dessus, puis le kimono japonnais dans lequel je nage littéralement étant donné que je suis loin de faire un bon mètre soixante quinze, le costume du célébrissime Doctor Who, la robe Charleston, la tenue de bunny (la vraie pas celle qui erre au fond de mon armoire), le costume de la Statue de la Liberté et pour finir celui de cow-boy, probablement le seul que j'essaie sans ronchonner parce qu'au fond il me plait bien. Long manteau beige, pantalon marron, santiags, chemise blanche, gilet beige, stetson, la seule chose qui manque c'est le ceinturon avec le colt qui n'est apparemment pas fourni. Ca me désole presque. Faut vraiment être con pour vendre une tenue de cow-boy sans les accessoires les plus importants… C'est ce moment là que mon amie choisit pour débarquer dans ma cabine d'essayage en brandissant la célébrissime tenue de Lara Croft. Moi qui suit fan je ne dirais pas non, mais là non plus les armes ne sont pas fournies avec et je ne me balade pas avec des flingues chez moi. Là, elle entame alors le couplet sur la boutique d'Airsoft qu'elle fréquente et qui vend des répliques d'armes pour ceux qui veulent pratiquer cette activité, ce à quoi je lui répond gentiment que je n'ai franchement pas envie de dépenser le triple du montant du costume juste pour avoir un flingue, aussi elle capitule et retourne à la recherche de la perle rare. Deux heures plus tard, nous quittons finalement la boutique les mains vides. Je n'ai rien vu qui m'intéressait et je commence à croire que je ne trouverais rien qui me plaira et que je vais devoir prendre un truc par défaut que je me dépêcherais de revendre sur le net une fois la fiesta terminée. Du coup, c'est avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'au début de la journée que nous entrons dans la troisième et dernière boutique de la ville. Celle-ci n'est pas très différente de la première, ancienne et petite, mais les déguisements sont peut-être plus récents et s'étalent sur deux salles en bas et une troisième à l'étage. Mon amie attaque sans attendre en me brandissant la parfaite panoplie de Bellatrix Lestrange. J'avoue que j'avais pensé à elle, mais en essayant ladite tenue, je me trouve un peu ridicule. Oui je sais, je suis difficile à combler et chiante, mais c'est pas à n'importe quelle fiesta que je vais ! Finalement, c'est en passant un peu par hasard dans un rayon pour remettre l'énième costume essayé que je trouve enfin mon bonheur. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur mes lèvres, j'ai enfin réussi ma mission.

_La maison qui rend fou, le soir de la fête !_

De l'extérieur, l'endroit est aussi glauque que tous les reportages télévisés à ce sujet pouvaient l'entendre. La mystérieuse maison Winchester et son architecture complètement folle… moi qui ai toujours rêvé d'y mettre les pieds un jour me voilà satisfaite. Derrière la porte d'entrée, on peu entendre la musique et le brouhaha des invités, durant un instant j'espère ne pas être la dernière mais quand je vois quelqu'un arriver au loin, je me sens plutôt rassurée. Je sonne. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Putain c'est pas vrai, ils vont quand même pas mettre trois plombes pour se décider à venir ? Je veux pas dire, mais moi je me les gèle un peu là ! Je sonne une quatrième fois, j'entends enfin du mouvement derrière la porte. C'est long, laborieux, la poignée bouge à droite, puis à gauche mais ne s'ouvre pas, j'entends le cliquetis de plusieurs verrou, des grognements et des injures marmonnées on m'ouvre enfin. ALLELUIA ! Un peu de plus et j'allais prendre racine. Heureusement que je ne vidais pas de mon sang sur le pas de la porte sinon ça ferait un bail que je serais morte.

- C'est pour quoi ? Grogne mon interlocuteur en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

J'avoue, j'avais déjà imaginé ma rencontre avec lui un millier de fois, mais jamais je ne me serais attendue à… ça. Je prends une profonde inspiration, rien qu'avec ce que je viens de recevoir dans le nez, j'ai au moins quatre gramme cinq d'alcool dans le sang, ça doit être open bar…

- Je suis invitée à la fête.

- Mmmm… Répond le blond sans pour autant bouger du chemin.

Je dégaine de mon sac deux bouteilles, une de vodka et une de whisky, son regard s'illumine aussitôt.

- J'ai emmené de quoi se rafraichir.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine… Souffle-t-il en se décalant sur le côté.

Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, aussi je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tellement c'est énorme. Haymitch Abernathy restera toujours Haymitch Abernathy, jusqu'au jour où il n'aura plus une goutte de sang dans les veines pour faire face au quatre vingt quinze pourcent d'alcool qui y circulent déjà. Evidemment, en bon gentleman qu'il est, il se propose immédiatement de me débarrasser et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, il est déjà loin avec mes deux bouteilles que je ne reverrais jamais, ou en tout cas pas pleines, tandis que je reste là avec mon sac et mon manteau sur le bras, vu qu'avec mon costume je ne pouvais pas le mettre. Mon regard scanne rapidement l'endroit. Il y a des gens que je connais et d'autres que je ne connais pas et oh… un placard. Discrètement (autrement dit dans la mesure du possible vu certains élément de mon costume) je me faufile jusqu'à lui, ouvre et y fourre tout ce qui m'est inutile pour faire la fête, je récupèrerais ça plus tard. Je referme me retourne et me trouve nez à nez avec Peeta qui promène un plateau en argent sur lequel repose des petits pains de différentes sortes accompagnés de divers assortiments.

- Tu en veux un ? Me demande-t-il.

Dans ma tête tout se bouscule. Déjà à la base je peux pas l'encadrer, donc être aimable avec lui ça va pas être de la tarte, mais en plus vu qu'il est devenu un spécialiste du pétrissage de baguette (ou devrais-je dire de sa baguette) et que je ne sais pas où ses mains ont trainées juste avant, je me tâte quant à vouloir gouter quelque chose qu'il aurait tripoté. Peut-être que quand je serais déjà bien éclatée avec de l'alcool dans le sang je serais moins hésitante, mais là tout de suite…

- Non merci, pas pour l'instant… Réponds-je avec un sourire niais sur le visage avant de m'éloigner tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

C'est là que je tombe nez à nez avec Finnick. Moi qui croyais que ça serait le dernier que je croiserais ce soir eh bien là aussi je me suis plantée… Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus étonnant, il est HABILLE.

- Finnick… Sympa le costume… Centurion Romain, j'y aurais jamais pensé… Je te voyais plus en Triton où un truc du genre… (Pour ne pas dire carrément à poil mais ça je le garde pour moi)

- Bah ouais, je me suis dis que ça inciterait peut-être à l'orgie…

- Hum… je suis pas sûre que tout le monde ait le même raisonnement que toi…

- Mais si tu verras, on va tous finir à poil, ça va être d'enfer…

- Ouais bah d'ici là, je vais aller faire un petit tour au bar histoire d'avaler un truc qui puisse m'effacer du crâne certaines images qui viennent d'y entrer.

- On se voit plus tard. Me souffle-t-il avec un sourire genre pub pour dentifrice.

- Ouais c'est ça… Dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Je fais pas deux pas que je tombe sur… EFFIE. Pas difficile de la reconnaitre, elle est habillée comme tous les autres jours de sa vie d'hôtesse. Elle porte une robe hyper flashy, une perruque de la même couleur, est maquillée comme une voiture volée et couverte de paillettes. Elle se serait roulée dedans en même temps que les invitations que ça m'étonnerais pas.

- Tu t'es pas déguisée ?

- Non. Me répond-elle simplement. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait qu'au moins une personne garde les pieds sur terre durant cette soirée.

Intérieurement, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas programmée la soirée à la minute près parce que non seulement ça risque d'être chiant, mais aux vues des projets de Finnick avec son orgie et vu comme Haymitch descend les verres d'alcool qu'il se sert, elle risque de vite criser…

- Si tu veux y a du Punch sans alcool. Lance-t-elle alors que nous arrivons au bar monté pour l'occasion.

Elle prend un verre et s'en sert une louche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le porte à ses lèvres qu'elle se rend compte du drame et s'écrie avec une voix particulièrement aigue qui me pète limite les tympans.

- QUI A MIS DE L'ALCOOL DANS LE PUNCH ?

Je me retiens de rire en me disant que la réponse va de soit tandis qu'un peu plus de la moitié des gens en présence lève la main en l'air en disant « MOI ! ». Evidemment, elle ne dit rien, elle intériorise parce qu'elle a été élevée ainsi et finit par prendre l'un des nombreux escaliers sans doute pour aller exprimer sa colère dans sa chambre ou ailleurs. Je pioche dans le bol de cacahuètes, puis avale une mini-pizza en espérant toujours que ce n'est pas Peeta qui les a faites. Quand l'heure vient de me rincer le gosier, je me saisis d'un verre dans lequel je mets le restant de glaçons que je peux trouver, un peu de téquila, un peu de gin et un peu de vodka, mieux vaut attaquer sec dès le départ s'il y a des chances que cette soirée tourne en orgie. J'entends des reniflements, je tourne la tête et vois Katniss qui essaie de trouver une bouteille pleine, ce qui en soit est quasi impossible vu qu'Haymitch est déjà passé par là. Je me demande si je dois entamer la conversation ou non, prenant ainsi le risque de devoir la supporter dans sa déprime, parce que oui elle pu la déprime là tout de suite !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je demande finalement.

- Gale danse avec Madge et Peeta m'évite.

Pour changer…

- Euuuh bah t'as qu'à danser avec Finnick… et dès que Gale est libre hop tu le harponnes….

Qu'est-ce qu'on raconterait pas comme conneries pour s'en débarrasser deux secondes… C'est vrai quoi, on est là pour faire la teuf pas pour causer guimauve… J'avale cul sec mon verre et la laisse en plan au bar tandis qu'elle rumine je ne sais quels propos auxquels on aurait sans doute envie de répondre « va te suicider à l'aspirine et laisse nous faire la fête tranquilles ». Me voilà donc partie, moi et mon chouette costume sur la piste de danse aménagée dans le salon ou ce qui s'en approche le plus. Ah je vous ai pas dis ? Je suis déguisée en ange. Ok, dans la vraie vie je suis loin d'en être un, mais j'avoue que le costume que j'ai trouvé le reflète plutôt bien . Chaussures à talons dorées lacées aux chevilles, robe blanche avec des paillettes argentées (je suis pas tombée dedans moi !), une paire d'ailes plus grises que blanches et une auréole dorée que j'ai accrochée tant bien que mal dans mes cheveux, enfin si je l'ai pas perdue en cours de route…

_La maison qui rend fou, quelques verres d'alcool plus tard…hips…_

La fête bats son plein, il est une certaine heure, je vous avouerais que j'arrive pas à retrouver l'emplacement de l'horloge. J'étais sûre qu'elle était derrière moi mais quand j'y regarde justement, elle n'y est plus… Putain même si les pendules changent de place dans cette baraque… J'ai avalé tellement d'alcool pour fêter tellement de trucs que quand je marche ça tangue de tous les côtés mais je suis encore consciente… Par exemple, quand j'entends soudainement _« You Can Leave Your Hat On » _de Joe Cocker, je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler « A poil Finnick ! » lorsque celui-ci commence à danser et évidemment, il le fait sans la moindre hésitation. A ce stade là, j'aime tout le monde et je le fais savoir. Je fais des câlins à tous ceux que je croise y compris à Clove et Cato qui vont ensuite vomir dans la citerne devant tant d'affection.

- Katnisssssssssss ! Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeuh !

Oui l'alcool fait des ravages et pas que sur l'ivrogne de service étalé quelque part.

- Effieeeeee ! Je t'aime aussiiiiiiiii ! Mes copiiiiiiiiiines…

C'est vraiment moche d'être bourrée hein ? Promis demain j'arrête de boire ! Je me retrouve ensuite à danser je sais pas quoi avec Finnick qui a décidé que se balader à poil jusqu'à la fin officielle de la fête est encore mieux comme moyen pour inciter tout le monde à l'orgie.

- Alors mon ange, on s'amuse bien ?

- Ouaiiiiiis à fond !

- Je vois ça…Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

- Ca se pourrait bien…

- Intéressant… Si tu veux j'ai de la place dans ma chambre…

- On verra si t'es sage…

- Je le suis toujours…

- C'est pour ça que tu te balades sans arrêt à poil dans les reviews de LJay ?

- Elle pourra aussi te dire que je suis très doué aux échecs !

- Je croyais que c'était le scrabble ?

- Ouais c'est la même chose…

- Ca dépend de quel point de vue tu te places…

Il se penche à mon oreille pour y chuchoter son fameux point de vue, mes yeux sont tellement grands ouverts que je retrouve enfin ma précieuse pendule que j'avais perdue, en fait elle avait pas bougé, c'était juste moi qui regardait pas sur le bon mur.

- On verra ça plus tard. Dis-je soudainement moins saoule qu'avant, probablement à cause des images qui s'insinuent dans mon esprit et qui ferait friser les poils de la vache qui vient de passer tranquillement dans le salon suivit de je sais plus qui, qui essaie désespérément de la faire sortir.

Comment elle est entrée, ça c'est un mystère… La musique se termine, je lâche le nudiste pour aller grignoter un truc, parce que mine de rien à trois heures du mat' il fait faim. Au bar, il n'y a plus rien. Le saladier de punch est vide, les bols à gâteaux apéros le sont aussi et il y a un tas de cadavres de bouteilles qui trainent. Je soupire et me traine jusqu'à la cuisine que je me fais indiquer par Peeta je crois… je suis pas sûre. A droite, à gauche, dans cette maison c'est le vrai bordel pour trouver une pièce. Je monte un escalier au bout duquel ma tête heurte le plafond, je redescends, j'ouvre une porte qui mène nulle part, je fais demi-tour (enfin je crois), je prends un nouvel escalier, entre dans une pièce par une porte pour en ressortir par une porte un mètre plus loin, je descends, je monte, redescends, trouve une chambre vide, un salon, une salle de bains, j'ouvre même la porte qui donne directement dehors à trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur au dessus du sol, heureusement je me rattrape à temps et évite la catastrophe. Je soupire, personne ne m'a vue manquer de m'écraser comme une merde sur le gazon, enfin je crois que c'est du gazon. Je referme, et repars toujours déterminée à trouver cette maudite cuisine. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes je me retrouve… dans la cave…

- On s'est perdue chérie ? J'entends d'un coin de la pièce.

- Je me suis pas perdue, c'est juste cette putain de cuisine qui a changé de place dans cette baraque de merde ! Je comprends pourquoi on l'appelle la maison qui rend fou…

Je perçois un petit rire. J'aurais bien envie de le taper mais primo y a de grandes chances pour que je me casse la gueule en route et deuzio, il a plus de chances de me faire mal lui que moi. Le monde est vraiment injuste.

- Un ptit verre en attendant que la cuisine retrouve sa place initiale ?

Il se foutrait pas de mal gueule par hasard ?

- Mouais…

Je grogne et le rejoins, me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol terriblement froid avec l'aide du mur, enfin à la base je partais comme ça mais je glisse plus vite que prévu et mon postérieur heurte violemment le béton… Je vais avoir un de ces bleus sur le cul demain… Je serre les dents ça fait un peu mal et ça me résonne dans le dos. Je suis assise, je ne bouge plus, si on veut me mettre dehors, faudra me porter. Il me tend la bouteille qu'il tient dans la main que j'accepte volontiers. Je bois une longue gorgée qui descends tellement vite qu'elle brule tout sur son passage, j'ai l'impression de sentir par tous les endroits où elle passe… Je grimace, des larmes glissent sur mes joues, c'est franchement violent. J'ouvre la bouche, souffle difficilement c'est atroce.

- Questcequecestcetruc ?

- Perilous Whisky, distillé quatre fois.

- On les sent bien les quatre distillations…

- Je l'ai trouvée planquée derrière…

Il tends difficilement le bras et désigne un endroit tellement précis que j'arrive même pas à voir où c'est.

- Y avait peut-être une raison pour qu'elle soit planquée…

- On a du mal chérie ?

Je dis non mais ma tête dis oui, je lui redonne sa bouteille, je veux plus boire de la soirée tant pis si je meurs déshydratée. Un bruit se fait entendre, puis un juron quand soudain apparait Katniss par là où je suis arrivée, enfin je crois.

- Tu t'es perdue ? Je lui demande en rigolant déjà.

- Non, c'est la cuisine qui a changé de place.

Le blond et moi on explose de rire. Non seulement la maison rend dingue mais la cuisine est satanique et personne ne peut la trouver ce soir. A ce rythme là, la fête va finir dans la cave. On lui fait signe de nous rejoindre, ce qu'elle fait.

- Tu sais que je te préfère quand tu bois ? Me lance-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

- Bah tu sais quoi moi aussi je te préfère quand je bois… J'ai rien contre toi, t'as tout déchiré aux Hunger Games, j'étais méga fan mais Peeta… non là franchement c'est naze, Gale est largement mieux moi je dis. Alors tu déprimes, c'est dur la vie je sais, mais bon moi je suis plus branchée héroïne qui dépote sévère, genre tu la cherches tu la trouves, tu vois ?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et se met soudain à me parler de Peeta, et encore de Peeta. Elle ne sait pas si elle l'aime ou si elle ne l'aime pas, elle aime bien Gale aussi, mais il dansait avec Madge ce soir à moins que ça soit Delly, allez savoir. Il est évident que c'est le bordel dans sa tête et c'est le bordel dans la mienne aussi parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout suivit même si je fais sans arrêt oui de la tête. Au final, elle dit aimer Peeta mais il est probable que demain, elle changera d'avis, là elle veut un câlin que je finis par lui donner tandis que mon voisin commence à piquer du nez. Hey me laisse pas avec elle ! Je lui assène donc un petit coup de coude dans les cotes. Il se réveille en sursaut et se met à débiter un tas de conneries sur l'amour que j'ai limite envie de gerber… à moins que ça soit le Perilous Whisky qui remonte…

_La maison qui rend fou, très tard le lendemain… ou le surlendemain allez savoir…_

Je ne sais pas quelle heure qu'il est, mais quand je me réveille, j'ai un mal de crâne énorme. On est toujours dans la cave, visiblement la cuisine n'est pas revenue à sa place. Mon voisin ronfle, je suis à moitié étalée sur lui (bah ouais il est plutôt confortable dans le rôle du coussin bien rembourré), son bras autour de la taille comme si j'étais sa peluche et Katniss est étalée sur moi, je ne sens même plus mes jambes. Ca c'était une fiesta de dingue. J'aurais du dire oui à Finnick au moins j'aurais passé la nuit dans un vrai plumard. La porte de la cave s'ouvre, j'entends quelqu'un dire qu'on nous a retrouvé ce à quoi je grogne qu'on était pas perdus c'était juste que la cuisine avait changé de place ! Quand nous refaisons surface, je suis éblouie par la lumière du jour durant quelques secondes, ensuite un peu au hasard je marche difficilement et OH MIRACLE, je trouve la cuisine. Beaucoup de monde à passé la nuit ici et visiblement certains en charmante compagnie, ça se bécote dans , se dit des mots doux, se donne la becquée à table. Y a de la guimauve dans l'air c'est horrible. Je me fraie un chemin entre ceux qui s'embrassent à s'en arracher les amygdales et me cherche un truc à grignoter histoire de faire passer les relents d'alcool.

- Alors la fête était bien hein ? Demande je ne sais trop qui parce que j'ai toujours pas les yeux en face des trous.

Les réponses affirmatives fusent, jusqu'à moi qui vient de prendre place à table avec ce qui va me servir de petit déj' bien que j'aie encore perdu la pendule de vue.

- Ouais d'enfer, on remet ça quand tu veux. Je réponds avec un sourire débile sur la face avant de sombrer le nez dans mon bol de Chocapics….

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le Planteur ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	5. Jacqueline

**~ JACQUELINE ~**

* * *

Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard ! Ecrasée par la tonne de choses que j'ai à faire en ce moment, j'ai complètement oublié de regarder l'heure. Et je suis, comme souvent, à la bourre pour la soirée de la Maison. LJay va m'en vouloir, il faut vraiment que je m'active.

Je passe en coup de vent sous la douche, me lavant les cheveux à vitesse express. Quand je retourne vers ma chambre, emmitouflée dans un grand peignoir, je manque de me casser la figure à cause de Buttercup et Thétys, qui ont visiblement estimé qu'il était amusant de venir se frotter contre mes mollets. Je grogne un coup, mais atteint finalement ma chambre. LJay étant trop topitop, elle m'en a accordée une assez grande pour caser mes maillots de football, mes piles de journaux et mes paquets de guimauves.

J'attrape dans mon placard le costume que j'avais acheté au moment où LJay avait envoyé ses invitations pleines de paillettes et de poneys. C'était probablement le moins sexy du magasin, mais je l'adore. Je l'enfile prestement et m'admire dans le miroir, qui me renvoie l'image d'un grand Pikachu d'un mètre 80. Sérieusement, qui peut résister à Pikachu ?

Je regarde l'heure sur la grande horloge fixée au dessus de ma porte. Presque ponctuelle. Je me saisis des deux bouteilles de vodka que j'ai prévu pour l'occasion et je sors rapidement, courant à moitié le long des couloirs et dans les escaliers, pour rejoindre la grande salle dans laquelle LJay organise la soirée. C'est d'ailleurs elle que je croise la première en entrant.

- Mon dieu !, s'exclame-t-elle en voyant débouler un Pikachu géant face à elle. Mais qui es-tu sous ce costume ? Quoi que, non … Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Je soulève tout de même le tissu jaune qui me couvre la tête, pour lui dévoiler mon visage.

- Oh c'est toi ! Etrange, je m'attendais à un peu plus de rose …

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me le reprocher !

- Non non, c'est très bien. Je suis fière de toi.

J'essuie une larme imaginaire, avant de rabattre mon costume.

- Je fais quoi de ma vodka ?

- Tu peux la poser sur la table là bas, avec les autres, me dit-elle en me désignant une grande table installée dans un coin de la pièce.

- J'y vais de ce pas !

- Passe une bonne soirée, Pikachu !

- Toi aussi, essaye de ne pas trop t'arracher les cheveux …

Je m'avance vers la table pour y déposer mes bouteilles, détaillant d'un regard appréciateur les boissons qui sont étalées sous mes yeux.

- Oh un Pikachu !, lance soudaine une voix familière à ma droite.

- Oh Finnick !, je m'exclame avec un sourire.

- Que tu es adorable ! J'ai envie de te faire un gros câlin.

Je le laisse faire. Je vous l'avais dit, personne ne résiste à Pikachu …

- Je te retourne le compliment !, dis-je quand il relâche son étreinte. Mais où est ton costume ? Tu es habillé comme d'ordinaire.

Evidemment, il est nu. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

- Je me sens plus libre ainsi, élude-t-il. Mais qui es-tu exactement ? Tu n'es pas étonné de ma tenue …

Ou absence de tenue.

- Alors je suppose que l'on se connait bien, achève-t-il.

Comme précédemment avec LJay, je relève légèrement la tête de Pikachu qui me cache le visage, afin de lui dévoiler mon identité.

- Ca alors, je ne m'en serais pas douté ! Je pensais que tu viendrais habillée dans une robe de petite princesse toute rose.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le rose ?, je bougonne en remettant en place mon costume.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, me dit-il avec un regard aguicheur en caressant ma queue jaune.

- FINNICK ! On ne tripote PAS la queue de Pikachu !, rugit LJay en hurlant depuis l'entrée de la pièce. Et Pikachu, c'est pareil pour toi !

Finnick lève immédiatement les mains, l'air de ne toucher à rien.

- Soit ! Si on ne peut plus tripoter la queue de ses amis …

- Non mais !, grogne LJay.

Penaude, je range ma queue, la portant hors de vue de Finnick.

- Je vais te laisser, sinon je ne vais pas résister à l'envie de jouer avec …, lâche-t-il avec un petit air déçu en s'éloignant.

Abandonnée par Finnick, je décide de prendre un petit verre. Je me tourne vers Haymitch, qui a visiblement été désigné comme préposé aux boissons, et qui s'agite pour servir les gens qui lui demandent à boire. Curieux choix. J'ai du mal à comprendre LJay pour le coup.

- Et pour toi Pikachu, ce sera quoi ?

- Un cocktail Vodka/Grenadine/Pulco/Jus d'orange, avec un soupçon de Cointreau, une rondelle de citron et des glaçons. Et une bonne dose de Vodka, hein !

Il me lance un regard torve.

- Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'une simple bière, comme tout le monde ?

Il s'exécute pourtant, de mauvaise grâce, et me tend finalement un verre de la taille d'un vase.

- Et voilà Pikachu ! Puis-je au moins savoir qui est l'emmerdeur ou l'emmerdeuse qui me demande expressément des boissons élaborées ?

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, je découvre légèrement mon visage. Haymitch en lâche la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

- Toi ? Non, pas possible ! Quitte à choisir un Pokémon, je pensais au moins que tu aurais pris Rondoudou.

- Pourquoi Rondoudou ?

- Du rose … Des chansons niaises … Ca ne te rappelle personne ?

Je me retiens de lui balancer mon cocktail à la figure, et je m'éloigne de lui en sirotant mon breuvage. Madge, absolument ravissante dans son costume de Fée Clochette, apparait soudain dans mon champ de vision.

- Pikachu !, s'exclame-t-elle avec les yeux brillants. Que tu es beauuu !

- Madge, c'est moi …

- Toi ?

Je lui chuchote mon prénom à l'oreille.

- Si tu me dis que tu pensais me voir en rose, je vais pleurer …, je soupire, désespérée.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Je t'en remercie. Tu veux un verre ?

Quelques grognements d'Haymitch plus tard, Madge a exactement le même cocktail que moi à la main. Nous discutons tranquillement, assises à une table. Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtent pour admirer mon costume, s'extasiant devant le Pikachu que je suis.

- C'est fou le nombre de gens qui veulent te toucher la queue …, dit Madge, pensive.

- Tu as vu ça ?! Ils pourraient toucher mes oreilles ou mes joues rouges, mais non, il n'y a que ma queue qui les intéresse ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de joues rouges, Madge …

- Oui ?

- Les tiennes le sont.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as ta tête de « J'ai repéré Gale, il est super canon dans son costume de Peter Pan qui est assorti au mien, mais je n'ose pas aller lui parler pour lui dire que je veux qu'on soit plus qu'amis ».

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui dire là ?

- « Salut Peter Pan » ?

- Même si tu parlais en Pikachu, tes conseils me seraient plus utiles.

- Pika Pika Pikachu. Pi … Pika Pikachu. Pika.

- Idiote.

- Non, sérieusement Madge, bouge-toi. Bois un verre pour te donner du courage et va lui parler.

- Mais s'il m'envoie balader ?

- Il n'arrête pas de regarder par ici. Et quelque chose me dit que lui, il n'a pas envie de me tripoter la queue …

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Pika, Pi …

- Merci Pikachu. Tu es une vraie amie.

- Si tu veux, tu peux me toucher la queue, pour te porter chance …

Elle éclate de rire, et s'exécute, avant de boire son verre d'une traite. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, elle se saisit du mien, et l'enfile aussi vite.

- Je suis prête, déclare-t-elle en se levant.

Et je la vois fendre la foule, légèrement chancelante sur ses chaussures à talons. Le visage de Gale s'éclaire quand elle l'aborde. Je détourne mon regard quand je sens une pression sur ma queue.

- Arrête ça Finnick …

- Quoi ? Tout le monde a pu la toucher ce soir. Je profite que LJay soit occupée pour pouvoir le faire également.

- Elle est occupée par quoi ?

- Marvel, qui aurait enfin trouvé une fille ...

- Quel miracle ! Ce doit être parce qu'il a touché le porte bonheur jaune que je me trimbale …

Je laisse Finnick jouer à sa guise avec ma queue et reporte mon attention sur Madge et Gale. J'ai raté le gros de l'action, mais le plus important est là. Peter Pan maintient fermement Clochette dans ses bras, et l'embrasse passionnément.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un Pikachu sourire aussi niaisement, déclare Finnick.

- Pas de commentaire désobligeant, ou alors je dis à LJay que tu t'es pris d'adoration pour ma queue …

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux, s'empresse de dire Finnick.

- Brave petit.

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le Jacqueline ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	6. Afterglow

**~ AFTERGLOW ~**

* * *

21 h. Eh merde! J'ai un peu une heure de retard...

Tant pis, espérons juste qu'ils seront encore tous dans un état correcte...

Et puis aussi, quelle idée a eu Ljay de m'envoyer chercher des bouteilles de vodka aujourd'hui, alors que le patelin le plus proche est à 4 heures de route?! Si on m'engueule, il va falloir que j'explique le plus calmement possible qu'il ne fallait pas investir le manoir le plus perdu sur Terre, dans une cambrousse introuvable, afin de créer notre maison de fou. Et en plus, le village le plus proche est un trou sans-nom, une catastrophe : aucun moyen de trouver de la vodka de la marque Poliakov! (Bah quoi? La vodka russe, y a que ca de vrai...).

Super, maintenant, j'attends devant mon propre logement, n'osant pas y rentrer, de peur qu'on m'enguirlande une fois dedans. Oh et puis zut, de toute façon ils vont se payer ma tête! La raison? Mon costume...

Je leurs avaient tous promis que je viendrais avec le costume que Finnick portait pour le défilé de l'Expiation. Bah oui je voulais être sexy et stylé... Mais bon, Finnick m'avait prévenu (avec mesquinerie) : je risquais de ne pas du tout le remplir par endroit... Piqué dans mon orgueil, je l'avais pris quand même et avais demandé à Portia et Cinna de l'ajuster pour moi. Et franchement, le résultat avait de la gueule. Excusé ma vulgarité, mais honnêtement, j'étais plutôt bandant. J'allais faire un tabac à cette soirée costumée.

Mais le destin (ou plutôt le pressing à chier du petit trou pommé a 4heure de route du manoir (qui m'a ruiné mon costume)) en a décidé autrement. Finnick va me trucider... Bref, maintenant, je suis vêtu d'un ridicule et énorme déguisement de Yoshi. Super, maintenant ils vont penser que je suis un Geek de Mario Kart. Bon, avec un peu de chance, Madge, qui est tout de même la nunuche par excellence, ce sera déguisée en princesse, et elle ressemblera à Peach... Je me sentirai moins seul.

Je suis toujours sur le pas de la porte, et je regarde aux alentours. Le fait le plus marquant? Probablement les lanternes roses en forme de poney. C'est flippant. Ou inquiétant, vu que c'est Ljay qui a fait la déco... Les tentatives d'effusions de guimauves et marshmallows, c'est pas bon pour elle!

Je toque alors, avant de me taper le front (enfin mon front de Yoshi) du plat de la main. Pourquoi je tape à la porte de ma propre maison?! Tant pis. Quelqu'un vient m'ouvrir. Oh zut. Effie Trinket. Elle me fixe avec méfiance. Sans me demander la permission, elle retire la tête de mon costume, me regarde deux secondes, étouffe un rire, puis reprend un air impérieux :

« Tu es en retard! Et franchement cet accoutrement, tu m'expliques?! Pourquoi avoir abandonné ta première idée? »

Je fais la moue et grogne :

« Petit problème technique... »

Elle hoche la tête, puis me mène au salon, où tout les habitants de notre maison de fou, persos de Hunger Games, comme auteurs de fanfic, sont réunis. Ils sont tous là : Ljay (dans un état de sobriété plutôt douteux) qui danse collé serré avec Finnick (sous le regard meurtrier d'Annie), tout comme Peeta et Delly, qui eux aussi s'amuse comme des fous au son d'une musique beaucoup trop forte. Pourquoi mettre du Lady GaGa ? Je sais que c'est Effie qui a voulu faire la DJ, et qu'elle se sent très proche de Gaga, de par son style vestimentaire, mais quand même, faut pas pousser… J'aperçois également Estellech qui essaie de jouer les entremetteuses entre Gale et Madge (qui est effectivement déguisée en princesse rose bonbon…) : Quand la fiction dépasse la réalité… ! Katniss et assise par terre, un air de dépressive sur le visage, une bouteille de bière à la main, fixant tour à tour Gale (occupé avec Madge) puis Peeta (qui semble superbement l'ignorer, s'amusant avec sa meilleure amie). Elle est déguisée en princesse Leia de Star Wars (faut que j'arrête avec les allusions de Geek…), mais affalée ainsi, elle ressemble plus à Jabba le hutt… Hormis cela, Hime-Amande a vraiment mis le paquet sur le déguisement (et moi qui ne la croyait pas lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle était une psychopathe des chaussures dans une de ses reviews, maintenant je suis convaincu, une vrai fashionista…). Marvel essaie de violer Cato (pour changer). Clove joue avec des couteaux, afin de terrorisée Rue et Prim, tandis que Portia essaie désespérément de rallonger la robe à Johanna, qui n'a pas mis de culotte (de toute façon, elle finira à poil, quoiqu'il arrive, alors…). Enfin, pour finir mon coup d'œil rapide, j'aperçois Glimmer qui fait l'idiote (pour changer, également).

Alors que nous entrons dans la pièce, Effie attire l'attention de tous les convives, qui me fixent désormais bizarrement. Elle s'exclame :

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un intrus qui tente de s'incruster. C'est juste… Ah bah non, j'ai pas le droit de dire son pseudo ce soir… (Elle enlève mon masque, et tout le monde pousse un ouf de soulagement)… Il a juste changé d'idée de costume, parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir surpasser son précédent porteur… »

Je lui lance un regard noir tandis que tout le monde hoche la tête, comme pour dire que c'était prévisible. Finnick, lance narquois :

« Normal ! »

Je me renfrogne, remet ma tête de Yoshi et tout le monde retourne à ces occupations. Peeta et Delly s'avance vers moi, se tenant par les petits doigts, et m'adressant de larges sourires. Il me dit :

« Je me disais bien qu'on ne t'avait pas encore vu, ca faisait bizarre sans toi ! »

Il est toujours gentil avec moi. Bon en même temps, ma fic lui est consacrée, il a pas vraiment le choix ! Alors que je m'apprête à répondre Ljay nous interromps en venant a ma rencontre, titubante et hilare :

« Cool ! Tu as la vodka, je t'adooooooooore ! (elle y jette un coup d'œil, puis me dit dépité :) Mais, c'est pas de la Poliakov! »

Je la regarde d'un air dramatique puis marmonne :

« Ah ne m'en parle pas… »

« Tant pis, ca fera l'affaire ! »

Elle me prend la bouteille des mains et se précipite vers Haymitch qui a l'air assoiffé.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à entamer le précieux breuvage, je vois Cato (plus très nette, lui non plus) les assommer, se saisir de la bouteille puis la serrer contre lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau né.

La suite de la soirée se déroule normalement. Portia me convainc d'enlever mon costume, parce que selon ses dires « même si je ne suis pas Finnick, j'ai des choses plutôt sympa à montrer, qu'il ne faut pas camoufler sous un immonde costume, qui me fait toucher le fond du fond.». Je finis donc la soirée dans un boxer fort moulant. Vers 1 heure du matin je propose un concours de shot de vodka. Seul Cato est assez stupide pour accepter, les autres sachant parfaitement qu'avant d'entrer dans la maison de fou, avec mon meilleur ami lors de soirée, nous étions surnommé les « Poliakov's brothers» de par mon aptitude plutôt impressionnante à ingurgité une quantité de vodka imposante (on va passer sous silence ma capacité à vomir la vodka après chaque concours, hein…). Après 18 petits verres de vodka, Cato, au bord du coma éthylique, renonce à continuer et avoue sa défaite. Fier de moi, mais ayant mal au cœur, je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps d'aller piquer un léger roupillon, et je me dirige vers ma chambre.

Ouvrant la porte, je suis juste choqué ! Estellech à parfaitement réussie sont coups, étant donné que je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec les fesses poilues de Gale, qui s'adonne (avec force et fracas) au plaisir charnel avec une Madge, qui se trouve dans un état second sûrement proche du 7è ciel. Alors que, paralysé, je reste malheureusement jusqu'à la fin, j'entends qu'une fois qu'il a fini, Gale murmure à l'oreille de sa conquête un tendre « Je t'aime… ». Oh, une romance ! Enfin, je crois… Un garçon, après l'amour, ca dis parfois des trucs chelou…

Ressortant le plus discrètement possible, je me dis que cette vue ma donné quelques petites envies. Ca fait au moins une semaine que je n'ai rien fait avec quelqu'un de la maison… Avec l'intention de faire le (faux et pitoyable) Don Juan, je retourne au salon et inspecte les différentes filles présentes dans la pièce : Glimmer ? Non, déjà testé, elle fait des bruits bizarres. En plus elle me fait pitié dans son costume de fée Clochette. Clove ? Déjà testé aussi, plutôt sympa, sauf qu'elle fait des trucs bizarres avec des couteaux… Delly ? Elle semble encore occupée à danser avec son meilleur ami. Madge, qui revient au salon, un peu échevelée ? Plutôt crever que passer après Gale… Portia ? Ca me va, elle ressemble d'habitude a Naomi Campbell, mais là, déguisé en Catwoman, elle fait plutôt Halle Berry, qui est pas franchement dégueulasse non plus…

Je m'approche vers elle, un sourire charmeur sur le visage et lui lance :

« Salut Portia ! »

Elle soupire, me lance un regard et dit :

« N'y pense même pas. »

Désarçonné et déçu je bredouille :

« Mais… Pourquoi ? On s'entend bien pourtant… »

« Certes, mais depuis que tu m'as fais passer pour une semi-cochonne dans le chapitre 6 de ta fic, les gens de cette maison me regardent bizarrement… »

Je la corrige :

« Tu ES une cochonne… »

Elle concède en se grattant le menton d'un air pensif :

« Absolument, je suis la pire des chaudasses, et même que dans les tabloïdes de Panem, on me surnommait le « garage à b**** du Capitole» (ce souvenir la fait étrangement sourire). Bref, le problème c'est que maintenant, tout le monde est au courant, et j'ai déjà faillit me faire violer par Cato et Gloss (en même temps !), depuis la publication de ce chapitre. J'essaie donc de me refaire une virginité… »

« Etant donné que tout le Capitole t'est passé dessus, ca va être dure… »

« Ouai, bah au moins, je vais me calmer ! (Elle me tapote gentiment la joue) On verra quand les choses se seront tassé, parce que t'es mignon quand même ! (Je souris bêtement) J'ai dit on verra ! Parce que bon, en même temps, à 17 ans, vous n'êtes pas encore franchement totalement affuté à ce niveau là… »

Elle me tapote une dernière fois l'épaule, et me laisse seul et vexé. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Il s'agit de Marvel, plus gay-friendly que jamais, dans son costume de Peter Pan (il n'a pas compris qu'il n'était plus aux Hunger Games ?! Il n'est plus obligé d'accorder son costume avec Glimmer quand même ! ). Il me lance un sourire qu'il veut sans doute charmeur, puis dit :

« Tu cherches quelqu'un pour la soirée ? »

N'ayant pas envi de le jeter d'un coup je me contente de répondre :

« Yep ! »

Mauvaise idée. Je le sens frémir de ravissement. Le fait que je ne l'aie pas envoyé boulé dès qu'il m'a posé la question lui donne de faux espoirs. Ne voulant pas que cette situation s'éternise, je m'empresse d'ajouter, le plus gentiment, mais fermement possible :

« Mais je n'ai pas encore assez bus pour pouvoir accepter tes avances, désolé. »

Il fait une petite moue dégoûté, puis s'éloigne, penaud.

Je scrute encore les invités et après quelques instants, Johanna vient me rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle m'adresse un sourire coquin, puis me dis :

« Moi je veux bien ! »

Désarçonné, je lui dis :

« De quoi… ? »

Elle claque la langue d'impatience, puis ajoute :

« Tu le sais très bien ! M'envoyer en l'air avec toi ! »

Ravi, et un peu excité (bah quand même…) je me dis que j'ai touché le jackpot : au risque de passer pour un misogyne et un beauf, je peux le dire, Johanna est méga-bonne ! Si l'on en croit les dires de Finnick, Tresh, et autre Haymitch, c'est un bon coup. Et en plus, elle est aussi belle que les mannequins qui font les défilés de Victoria's Secret… Immédiatement j'hoche la tête et murmure « Ok ! » et l'entraine dans ma chambre qui n'a plus d'occupant à présent…

_(*Petite musique de répondeur Orange durant mes ébats (et exploits) sexuels. Bah oui, désolé, pas de détail, c'est Ljay la spécialiste des lemons hardcore* :P)_

Après 40 minutes de bonheur intense, (bon ok, 35 minutes,… d'accord, ca n'a duré que 25 minutes… Roh ca va, ok, j'ai tenu que 18 minutes, vous êtes contentes ? Nan mais franchement ca pourrais être pire quand même, vous êtes jamais satisfaite… Ca vous aurait tué de me laisser prétendre être une porn-star plus de 2secondes…?!), Johanna et moi, nous nous rhabillons, puis elle me lance désinvolte :

« C'était sympa ! Bon maintenant, c'est sûr, j'ai ma place dans un de tes chapitres ? »

Ebahis, je la regarde perplexe :

« C'est pour CA que ta couché avec moi ? Pour avoir un rôle dans ma fic ? »

« Bah oui ! (elle dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence) T'es mignon, mais quand même, après le déguisement de bébé crocodile, t'était plus vraiment sur la liste de personne que je voulais « tester » dans cette maison… Et puis, techniquement je devais faire le jeûne sexuel avec Portia, pour la soutenir… Mais bon, si je peux obtenir des avantages aussi facilement… »

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire, puis s'éloigne afin de rejoindre les autres à la fête qui se déroule dans le salon.

Ayant la forte impression de m'être fait utilisé, et d'être un homme-objet, je hère, tel une âme en peine dans le manoir, lorsque au détour d'un couloir, je tombe sur Katniss, en train de pleurer. Eh merde. Je ne peux pas passer devant en l'ignorant… Je ne l'aime pas tellement, mais je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, et lui dis doucement :

« Eh Katniss, qu'est-ce qui va pas… ? »

Au milieu des larmes et des reniflements je perçois :

« … Personne… Ne M'aime… ! »

Et voila, elle me saoule déjà. Je respire un grand coup et lui dis :

« Et Peeta ? Et Gale ? »

Elle me regarde, dédaigneuse :

« Peeta ? Il danse avec sa Delly durant toute la soirée. Quant à Gale… »

Je la coupe de suite :

« Bon alors, déjà, met toi dans le crane que Delly est juste sa meilleure amie ! De plus, si ca peut te rassurer tu es bien mieux qu'elle ! Les garçons on beau dirent qu'elle est « pulpeuses », moi je la trouve juste grosse, c'est « Sauvez Willy ! », cette fille ! (Olala, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour la réconforter ! Delly, si un jour tu lis ca en fouillant dans mon ordinateur, sache que je rigole, pour moi tu es parfaite !) Johanna et Portia essayent même de lancer la rumeur qu'elle serait enceinte ! Bon d'accord pour Gale, c'est pas un bon exemple, vu comme il s'est fait chevauché par Madge en début de soirée… »

Katniss me regarde avec des yeux ronds :

« Madge et Gale ont couchés ensemble ? Mais je croyais juste qu'il m'évitait… »

Et elle pleur à nouveau.

Et voila ! Elle recommence a geindre. Désespérant. Passablement énervé, et essayant une dernière fois de la « réveiller » je lui lance :

« Oh, Katniss, tu sais quoi… ? T'es navrante ! C'est à cause de fille comme toi que les gars deviennent gays. »

**(Petite Alerte : ce dernier commentaire n'a rien d'homophobe, je sais très bien qu'on ne « ****devient ****» pas gay. C'est juste une expression, qu'un prof avait dit à une amie, lorsque j'étais en 4è, et que j'avais trouvé plutôt amusante à l'époque)**

Elle me fixe avec des yeux ronds, puis éclate de rire. Je suis soulagé, au moins ma remarque a fait office d'électrochoc ! C'est ce moment que choisis Marvel pour arriver :

« On parle de moi, j'ai entendu le mot « gay » ? »

Je m'écris « Non Marvel, dégage ! » tandis que Katniss lui envoie une de ses chaussures à la figure.

Une fois que cet abruti ce soit éloigné, je me redresse, tend la main à Katniss, et l'aide à se relever, puis lui dis :

« Allez, viens, la fête n'est pas finis ! »

Elle me sourit, puis acquiesce.

Finalement, contre toute attente, car nous ne nous supportons guère d'ordinaire, nous passons le reste de la nuit l'un avec l'autre. Nous dansons ensemble comme des furies, jetant les couples Delly/Peeta, et Ljay/Finnick, dans l'ombres, alors qu'ils s'étaient pourtant comportés en despotes du dance floor durant toute la soirée.

Nous enchainons ensuite avec un strip-poker, où Finnick perd rapidement, et ce retrouve nu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, exhibant son 23 cm (mesure selon Ljay !) a tout le monde. Je me demande s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès…

Avec Katniss, nous finissons la fête en buvant, buvant, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rien ingurgité. Finalement, j'aide Katniss à vomir en lui tenant les cheveux, car après tout, c'est ce que font les amis, lors de fêtes ! Alors qu'elle s'est endormie, je la dépose délicatement dans son lit, puis retourne au salon, pour assister à la fin de la soirée. Je remarque immédiatement que Ljay et Haymitch ont finis par déverser leurs entrailles sur le sol, et que Cinna et Effie, sont en train de tout nettoyer (Peut-être que maintenant que Ljay a enfin connu la torture qu'est le fait de vomir, elle va enfin dispenser ses personnages de commettre cette acte peu ragoutant, qui sait… ?). N'ayant pas vraiment envie de participer au ménage (c'est lâche, je sais !) je m'éclipse discrètement et décide qu'il est temps de me coucher. Il est 6heure, après tout, et la maison est quasiment déserte !

Une fois dans mon lit, je fais le décompte : description du déguisement (Yoshiiiiiii Power !), c'est fait ! Un dialogue avec un personnage de Hunger Games, c'est fait (qui aurait cru que j'aurais enfin pût me réconcilier avec Katniss durant la soirée ! Il faudrait peut-être que je sois plus tendre avec elle dans ma fic… Mouai, on verra.) Une romance ? (on va dire que le plan cul Gale/Madge peut faire office d'amourette, Estellech sera contente :p). Et enfin, le Finnick tout nu (je crois que j'ai assez vu son anatomie ce soir, pour valider). Et le tout en rated M.

En somme : de l'amour, du sexe, des rires, de la musique, de l'alcool, du vomi, Finnick à poil…

Une fête normal, quoi !

* * *

_N.d.A_

_« Oh, Katniss, tu sais quoi… ? T'es navrante ! C'est à cause de fille comme toi que les gars deviennent gays. »_

_(Petite Alerte : ce dernier commentaire n'a rien d'homophobe, je sais très bien qu'on ne « devient » pas gay. C'est juste une expression, qu'un prof avait dit à une amie, lorsque j'étais en 4è, et que j'avais trouvé plutôt amusante à l'époque)_

_Alors ? J'espère que cette O.S vous à plût !_

_Quisuis-je? … Je pense que vous trouverez en easy-mode ! _

_Merci KatnissLjay pour cette super idée, j'ai hâte de lire les autres O.S ! :)_

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière l'Afterglow ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	7. Manhattan

**~ MANHATTAN ~**

* * *

Je titube dans la maison, essayant de me frayer un chemin dans la foule de soûlons disjonctés qui remplissent toutes les pièces. Mon verre d'alcool à la main, j'ouvre porte après porte, ayant oublié l'emplacement de la sortie. J'ai besoin d'air frais.

-OÙ EST LA PUTAIN DE SORTIE ?!

Immédiatement, les index se pointent dans toutes sortes de directions et les larmes coulent de long de mes joues. Je me laisse tomber au sol, en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Les autres m'ignorent, se mettant à bouger dans une genre de danse étrange et vaguement maléfique leur demandant de sauter dans tous les sens et de faire des grimaces effrayantes. Je me recroqueville sur le sol en gémissant et des visions de monstres voulant me manger les organes internes dansent devant mes yeux.

-Hey… Hey, ça va ?

On me secoue l'épaule, je fais un bond, parcourue de tremblement. Levant les yeux, j'aperçois Marvel qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Ça va ?

-Je veux sortir… dis-je en reniflant bruyamment.

-Ok, ok. Viens là.

Il me prend par la taille, m'aide à me relever. Délicatement, il me fait traverser la foule de personne. Qui aurait cru qu'autant de gens se présenterait à la fête ? À ma gauche, je vois Effie et Haymitch qui jouent au twister, et à ma droite une sérieuse partie de poker prend place, les visages sont graves. Au centre de la table se trouvent des condoms, une énorme montagne.

Enfin, nous passons une porte que je crois n'avoir jamais vu. Et derrière elle se trouve…

-Le paradis ? demandai-je d'une voix ébahie.

-Non, répond Marvel en riant. C'est le jardin secret de Snow. Pas mal, hein ? J'ai trouvé l'endroit il n'y a pas longtemps. Il y a des détecteurs de mouvements, mais Beetee m'a montré comment les désactiver.

Je regarde le jardin, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis je ferme les yeux et renifle l'odeur enivrante des fleurs, un parfum apaisant et étrangement… excitant. Marvel m'assoit sur un petit banc rose rembourré et je le laisse faire, malgré ma grimace de dégoût à cette couleur.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai couché avec personne, avouai-je après de longues minutes de silence.

-Ah…

-J'ai envie.

-Ok…

-Dis…

-Oui ?

-Tu es vraiment gay ? Je sais que tu as fait ton coming out et tout, mais… Vraiment vraiment ? À 100% ?

-Euh… Ouais… ?

Je me tourne vers lui, l'ébriété détruisant tout mon contrôle.

-Non, parce que ça fait un moment… Je veux dire, je dirais pas non, quoi…

-Pas non à quoi ? demande-t-il en déglutissant, les yeux écarquillés.

-À coucher avec toi, imbécile.

-Tu… hm… tu veux… depuis… vraiment ? balbutie-t-il, ses joues rosissant adorablement.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ?

-N-non.

-Un puceau, géant ! J'adore dépuceler !

-Euh…

-T'en fais pas, je mords pas. Pas fort, du moins. Alors, je peux ?

Il continue de me regarder, la bouche ouverte, visiblement incapable de réagir.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, dis-je avec un sourire coquin.

Sans plus d'hésitation, je lui grimpe dessus, assise entre ses jambes écartées, mon bassin contre le sien. Passant doucement les mains dans ses cheveux, j'approche mon visage, respirant son souffle vaguement teinté de rhum. Caressant mon nez contre le sien, je le mordille légèrement. Puis j'attaque ses lèvres. Avec des mouvements délibérément lents, je les caresse, appliquant une pression doucereuse.

Et enfin, je passe ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure. Il réagit, m'ouvrant immédiatement l'accès à sa bouche. Timidement, je l'explore, caressant ses dents, son palais, sa langue. Il participe activement, et bientôt le baiser est tout sauf innocent. Je me détache légèrement, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre se baladant dans son dos, je me frotte contre lui avec un petit gémissement. Il m'entoure la taille, touche mes fesses d'un geste taquin.

Je lâche ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son oreille, il halète, grogne doucement. Son moindre bruit m'envoie des décharges d'excitation. Je passe à son cou, déposant suçons et baiser l'un après l'autre. Avec interrogation, il tire sur ma camisole et je hoche la tête, l'enlevant moi-même et révélant mon soutient gorge noir en dentelle. Sa respiration se bloque et son regard s'assombrit.

-Pas si gay que ça finalement ? murmurai-je en lui enlevant aussi son tee-shirt.

Laissant mes mains parcourir son torse musclé, je l'embrasse à nouveau, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je descends une main, souriant dans le baiser, et la dépose sur la bosse grandissante sous son pantalon. Un gémissement lui échappe et il me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Il s'accroche à mon cou, me mordillant légèrement la peau alors que je glisse ma main baladeuse sous son sous-vêtement. Son membre est déjà bien levé et je souris. Il devrait me satisfaire.

Je me lève, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent, et commence lentement à déboutonner mon pantalon, me déhanchant, les yeux pétillants.

-Tu fais pareil ?

Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois et se lève aussi, enlevant le sien avec précipitation et s'enfargeant presque avec. Je retiens un rire et m'approche à nouveau de lui, baissant aussi ses boxers. Son membre se tient fièrement debout et je me lèche les lèvres.

-Prêt à perdre ta virginité ? lui demandai-je un levant un sourcil.

Il hoche à nouveau la tête, probablement trop ébahi pour être capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Parfait. C'est une expérience que tu n'oublieras pas, monsieur Je-crois-que-je-suis-gay. Je vais te montrer l'intérêt des filles.

D'un simple mouvement, j'enlève ma culotte est dégrafe mon soutif, m'asseyant à nouveau sur lui, mes jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille et mon entrée se frottant contre son sexe. Il murmure mon nom en fermant les yeux, un petit sursaut du bassin lui échappant. Je couine, mouillée comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis un long moment.

J'attaque ses lèvres à nouveau, et m'aidant de mes mains me soulève légèrement, guidant son membre. D'une lenteur presque insoutenable, il s'enfonce en moi. Je soupire à la sensation et reste immobile alors qu'il est complètement enfoui, essayant de m'ajuster. Sa respiration est déjà haletante et nous n'avons encore rien fait. Un sourire m'échappe et je me baisse au niveau de son oreille.

-C'est loin d'être fini mon beau.

Tendant la main, je prends un préservatif dans mes poches – que j'ai gagné plutôt à la partie de poker – et l'enfile sur son membre. Il frissonne et je me soulève brusquement, le reprenant en moi d'un puissant mouvement. Il gémit, m'attrapant la taille pour me stabiliser.

-Laisse-toi faire, dis-je doucement. Tu vas aimer.

Je fais des va-et-vient lent, m'abandonnant dans la sensation de friction. Lui prenant la main, je l'appuie contre mon clitoris, lui commandant d'y appliquer de la pression. Immédiatement, je suis parcourue par des vagues de plaisirs et j'accélère la cadence. Il mimique bientôt mes mouvements, levant le bassin pour me rejoindre plus vite et s'enfoncer plus profondément. Je m'accroche à lui, gémissant son nom continuellement. Il fait de même et bientôt j'atteins un climax, m'abandonnant à l'orgasme, le plaisir me traversant par vagues incontrôlables. J'augmente la pression et Marvel a un grognement guttural, lui aussi près de l'extase.

-Ensemble, Marvel. On le fait ensemble… dis-je, la respiration haletante.

Il hoche la tête, sa bouche s'accroche à mon sein. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour venir avec un cri enivré. Il me suit quelques secondes plus tard, se laissant tomber sur le mur de brique. Nous restons immobiles longtemps, peau en sueur et essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Tranquillement, je me relève, regrettant un peu sa présence ne moi, et remets mes culottes.

-C'était bien, Marvel. Merci, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il hoche faiblement la tête, les yeux fermés et l'expression ébahie. Je me rhabille et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. Il m'attrape le poignet.

-Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on est, maintenant ? me demande-t-il timidement.

Je pondère la question quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est mal si… je suis… amoureux ?

J'ouvre la bouche, m'apprêtant à lui répondre, quand une sonnette retentie. Fronçant les sourcils, je me rends compte qu'elle vient de la porte au bout du jardin.

-C'est pas la porte d'entrée, si ?

-Hey ! Et ma question ? demande Marvel en se relevant, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre ses vêtements alors que je me dirige vers la porte.

-La porte sonne Marvel ! est ma simple réponse.

Je l'entends courir vers moi alors que je tourne la poignée, révélant mon visage. Ma mâchoire tombe et j'écarquille les yeux, ne croyant pas la vision qui se tient devant moi.

-Euh… dit le visiteur avec un sourire invitant, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête sympa ici ce soir ?

Fermant la bouche, je hoche frénétiquement la tête.

-Absolument, absolument. C'est une super fête, tu as bien fait de venir. Tu veux un tour de la maison ?

-Avec plaisir, dit-il avec un immense sourire. Moi j'ai Patrick, ajoute-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Je sais, Patrick J. Adams. J'aime beaucoup ta série Suits, dis-je en me la jouant nonchalante. Je suis déguisée en Donna d'ailleurs, d'où la perruque rousse.

Il sourit et je suis heureuse de ne pas être le genre de fille à baver, parce que ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait quand même. Je l'invite à l'intérieur, me présentant. Marvel arrive alors, complètement rhabillé.

-Alors, ta réponse ? me demande-t-il avec un air plein d'espoir.

-J'ai pas le temps pour ça Marvel.

-Quoi, mais…

-Assis, lui ordonnai-je en pointant le banc.

Il s'obtempère immédiatement et je sors du jardin en compagnie de Patrick.

-Ton copain ? me demande-t-il avec curiosité.

-Plutôt un chien. Et il est gay. Je suis totalement libre célib, dis-je avec un sourire séducteur. Alors, ton costume c'est quoi ?

-J'avais pas trop d'idée en fait, alors j'ai décidé d'être Mike.

-Oh, c'est géant ça ! Je suis en présence de Mike Ross ! dis-je en applaudissant comme une fillette. Et bien Mike, bienvenue dans la maison qui rend fou !

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le Manhattan ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	8. Soupe Angevine

**~ SOUPE ANGEVINE ~**

* * *

"Dépêches-toi on va être en retard !" Me prévint ma sœur.

"Tu peux me laisser cinq minutes le temps que je me prépare ?"

"Pas de problème !"

"Merci Angie tu es adorable !" Lui répondis-je avec un sourire d'hypocrite. "Quelle emmerdeuse !" Grognais-je lorsqu'elle fut partit.

Encore une nouvelle fête chez LJay, elle va encore chercher à me caser avec l'un de ses meilleurs potes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça. Le dernier mec qu'elle m'a présentée était un minet chétif, mal nourrit et probablement illettré. Quel était son nom déjà ? Marvin ? Martin ? Marvel !

Cet idiot en jean moulant a essayé de mettre dans son lit dès la première nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'étais une poule de luxe ? D'accord j'étais suis déguisé en Elton John, mais franchement, je méritais d'être traité avec plus de respect ! En même temps vous me direz, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un Elton John avec une bouteille de Whisky à la main !  
Franchement LJay, est-ce qu'on demande à ses invités d'apporter une bouteille d'alcool à une super fête ? Question idiote, je me doute bien que je vais pas me ramener avec une bouteille d'eau gazeuse, ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire éjecter de la fête.

Ma sœur vint toquer une nouvelle fois à ma porte. "Dépêches-toi je veux pas être en retard !"

"Deux secondes !" Rugis-je en détachant chaque mot. "Il n'y a pas le feux... Pas encore du moins."

"C'est vrai qu'avec toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il y aura à cette fête, t'auras de quoi mettre le feux à la ville toute entière."

"Ce serait pas un drame... Réfléchis-y, la ville en feu. Il y a la police qui débarque avec les ambulanciers, les infirmiers, les pompiers ! Des camions entiers de mecs qui déboulent ! Des malabars taillés comme des Dieux Grecs ! Et vas-y que je te cours après, que j'attrape et que je te plote ! Que je te fous sur mon épaule et..."

"Tu es sur le point de jouir !"

"J'allais dire, c'est beaucoup mieux ! Mais c'est une possibilité."

"T'es prêt ?"

"Presque !"

Je suis ridicule dans ce costume ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mots ! Ri-di-cule ! Je sortis enfin de la salle, ma soeur me lança un regard désuet.

"Sérieusement ?" Me demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. "C'est avec ça que tu comptes allez à la fête ?"

"Bah oui pourquoi ?" Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas avec costume. J'étais l'archétype du cow-boy, chemises bleus à carreaux, jean noir, bottes de cuir et le chapeau !

"Mon pauvre frère, il faut que je fasse tous pour toi." Me dit-elle en me poussant dans la salle de bain, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Une heure plus tard, Angie et moi étions finalement près pour partir à la fête, sans oublier nos bouteilles d'alcool. Deux bouteilles de vodka, ça devrait plaire à quelqu'un au moins. A qui me demanderez-vous ? A moi ! Comme ça, s'il m'arrive de faire une bêtise durant cette soirée, la vodka m'aidera à l'oublier. Je sentais que j'allais faire une énorme bêtise durant cette fête.

Nous sonnâmes à la porte et ce fut LJay qui vint nous ouvrir. "Je t'attend depuis une demie heure. Ton rencard t'attend." LJay n'était pas contente.

"S'il te plait, ne recommence pas avec cette histoire de rendez-vous arrangé. T'a vu comment ça s'est passé avec le dernier ?"

"Tu as couchés avec le dernier." Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Pas la peine de me montrer où est le bar." Répliquais-je en me dirigeant vers le bar, ma bouteille de vodka à la main.

Je regardais les petits couples se bécoter un peu partout, c'était tellement niais que j'avais envie de vomir. Au moment où je croyais avoir touché le fond, un homme s'assit à côtés de moi. Il me détailla de la tête au pied avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Remarquez, j'étais déguisé en infirmier sexy et lui avait l'air d'un malade, mentale s'entend. On faisait la paire. Avec mon pantalon qui me serrait les bijoux de famille, mon T-Shirt avec un col en qui laissait apparaitre une partie de mon torse et d'un stéthoscope autour du cou. J'avais l'air d'un infirmier tout droit sortit d'un film porno. Même si mon rencard n'était pas mal non plus, habillé en ange, il ressemblait plutôt à un Dieu Grec.

"Je peux vous aider ?" Lui demandais-je histoire de me débarrasser de cet Apollon aux yeux bleus.

"Non mais vous pouvez m'aider apparemment."

"Je ne suis ni médecin, ni infirmier, ni ambulancier, ni rien de ce genre. Alors, allez vous faire soigner ailleurs."

Il sourit. Le plus beau sourire qu'il m'était donné de voir. Je referma les yeux automatiquement, il ne m'aura pas avec ses beaux yeux et son beau sourire. Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille.

"Je pensais pas à ce genre de soins." Sa voix me faisait trembler de partout, je sentais déjà mon membre se durcir au son de sa voix rauque et sensuelle.

"Je ne vais pas tomber dans la combine. Un type hyper sexy qui me drague. Ca ne veut dire qu'une chose. Il me veut dans son lit pour une nuit pas pour la vie."

"C'est une relation stable que tu cherches ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches ?"

Il me regarda et se mit à rire. Mais voyant mon air sérieux, il se reprit. "On est jeune, on à tout le temps devant nous."

"C'est la que tu te trompes Roméo. Le temps file à toute vitesse, tu crois que c'est parce que tu as vingt ans..."

"Dix-huit ans !"

"Peut importe ! Le fait est que ce temps dont on semble toujours manqué file à toute vitesse et qu'il faut savoir saisir les opportunités qui se présentent à nous. Et je veux pas seulement dire les opportunités de coucher avec quelqu'un."

"De longues phrases pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit."

"Je mesure un mètre soixante treize, je ne suis pas petit. C'est ton cerveau qui l'est, à supposer que tu en es un." Je me levais d'un bond et partit voir LJay, avec elle, la conversation serait plus amusante.

LJay me vit arriver de loin, avec mon air aimable et ma bouteille à la main, j'avais plus l'air d'un malade que d'un médecin. Elle leva les mains en l'air et sourit maladroitement. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire."

"Non mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu crois vraiment que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau Roméo ?"

"Tu oublies vite mes enseignements ! Carpe Diem !"

"Carpe Diem ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Vivre l'instant présent ?" Nouvel hochement de tête. "Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?"

"Que la vie est trop courte et que tu dois en profiter."

"Oui, ça je m'en doutais, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment ?"

"Tout simplement, couche avec lui. Si c'est le bon il reviendra."

"Facile à dire pour toi tu vas te marier. D'ailleurs où il est ton futur mari ?"

"Finnick m'a demandé en mariage hier mais j'ai dis non ?"

"Comment ça t'as dis non ?"

"Il a posé un genoux par terre et m'a sortit sa bague de sa poche, le coup classique. Et moi tu me connais, je n'aime pas ce qui est classique, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de fantaisiste. Alors je lui ai demandé de me refaire sa proposition ici, mais en étant original."

Je la regardais avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. "J'en reviens pas ! Finnick Odair pose un genoux par terre et te demandes en mariage, et toi tous ce que tu trouves à dire c'est "Désolé Finnick c'est pas assez original pour moi.". Franchement de quels planète tu débarques ?"

"De la même planète que toi mon chez ami."

"Peut être mais au moins toi t'es mariés."

"Ça peut s'arranger pour toi."

J'allais riposter, mais des cris de stupeur vinrent m'interrompre, je me retourna et fut abasourdis par ce que je voyais. Finnick avançait permis la foule nu comme un vers. Il s'arrêta près de LJay, posa un genoux par terre et lui tendit la bague.

"C'est assez original pour toi ?" Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Absolument."

"Dans ce cas, Katniss LJay, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

"Évidemment !" S'extasia-t-elle. Il lui passa la bague au doigt et l'embrassa passionnément.

"On finit cette soirée en haut ?" Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

"Avec plaisir." LJay monta en haut pour finir la soirée avec son mari.

"Bien, je vois qu'il me reste plus que ma bouteille et moi."

"Pas tout à fais." Intervint le blondinet de tout à l'heure.

"Vous n'abandonnez jamais ?"

Il rapprocha son visage du miens et je pouvais sentir son odeur si masculine m'envelopper. Il murmura contre mon oreille. "Pour vous je n'abandonnerais pas."

Je m'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux."Vous ne me connaissez même pas."

"C'est vrai, mais j'ai toute la nuit pour ça. Je suis Gloss, je viens du District 1. Et vous ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?" Idiot ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

"Je ne veux rien de toi ! C'est toi que je veux."

"Il y a une différence ?"

"Oui, si je voulais quelque chose de toi je te dirais... Je ne sais pas ce que je dirais mais je le dirais."

"Et si tu me voulais moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?" Je ne sais pas pourquoi on était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Mais ça sonnait si bien que je ne voulais pas arrêter.

"Je ne dirais rien. Mais je ferais ça." Il ponctua sa phrase par un langoureux baiser. Je me fondis automatiquement dans son étreinte et répondis à son baiser avec autant de passion.

"Allons finir cette soirée en haut." Je ne pus que hocher la tête. Il me prit instantanément dans ses bras et me porta jusque dans une chambre à l'étage. Je voulus protester et lui dire que je savais marcher mais les mots me manquaient.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une chambre libre. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et me jeta sur le lit. Il ôta sa toge blanche et ce ne fut que maintenant que je remarqua qu'il ne portait aucun sous vêtement. Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit et ses lèvres retrouvèrent immédiatement les miennes. Je sentis soudainement sa main se plonger dans mon pantalon et toucher ma virilité, déjà bien durcit par le plaisir. Il me regarda avec un sourire espiègle et lança.

"Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne porter aucun sous-vêtement." Il ponctua sa phrase en m'arrachant littéralement mon pantalon. Il ne me restait plus que mon T-Shirt qu'il déchira également avec aisance. Je me retrouvais à présent nu devant cet Apollon. Je savais pertinemment que je n'avais aucunes raison de m'inquiéter, mais cette situation me rendait nerveux. J'étais nu et sans défense.

Il devait avoir sentit mon malaise puisque ses baisers se firent soudain plus tendre, plus délicat. J'avais l'impression que ma peau était en feu, chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers m'enflammaient. Il ny eut pas un recoin de mon corps que ses lèvres n'avait pas explorer. Ou plutôt si, il restait encore une partie de mon corps, même deux qu'il n'avait pas encore "visité". Il le savait, il voulait d'abord que je me détende avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Si je n'étais pas aussi excité par cet homme, je trouverais ça adorable.

"Tu es prêt ?" Me demanda-t-il soudainement. Prêt pour quoi ?

La réponse à ma question fut brutale. Il engloutit mon sexe d'un coup et commença la longue série de va et viens incessant. Pris par surprise, je lâcha un cris d'extase qui avait du résonner dans toute la maison. Sa langue et sa bouche était experte pour ce genre de boulot, on voit qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça, ou alors était-il doué naturellement. J'étais sur le point d'exploser, pour la première fois depuis des années je connaissais enfin le sentiment d'extase.

"Je ne vais pas tarder à tout lâcher Gloss..." Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il continua sa longue série de va et vient jusqu'à que pour finir, je me libéra dans sa bouche en poussant un cri guttural.

Il traça une longue série de baisers, de mon bassin jusqu'à mon cou pour ensuite me murmurer. "Je sais, tu me rendras le service une prochaine fois."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant ? Je t'emmène au septième ciel." Il se plaça entre mes jambes et sans un mots, me pénétra. Au début c'était dur, mais il persista jusqu'à ce que pour finir, nos corps fusionnent pour ne faire qu'un. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et commença à me culbuter. Au départ il était très doux, il voulait sûrement que je m'habitue, mais ensuite, ses coups de reins se firent plus violent? Il alla tellement vite qu'en moins de cinq minutes, il s'était déversé en moi dans un dernier cri de plaisir et d'extase.

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière la Soupe Angevine ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	9. French 75

**~ FRENCH 75 ~**

* * *

Dés que j'ai reçu l'invitation pour cette formidable fête organisée à la maison qui rend fou, je me suis interrogée sur quel serais mon déguisement... Laissez moi vous dire que ce fut aussi compliqué que d'imaginer Finnick habillé ! J'avais donc opté pour une robe bustier, gris cendré dont les multiples jupons étaient en tissu, semblable à du papier crépon. À mes pieds, j'avais enfilé des escarpins noirs avec huit centimètres de talons, pour compenser mon petit mètre soixante-trois. Pour accessoirisé tout ça une pochette en cuir noire, un loup gris à plumes argentées et des boucles d'oreilles en argent également. Je me présentais donc à la porte de la maison qui rend fou, avec une bouteille d'alcool, plus précisément une bouteille de Curaçao, histoire de pouvoir préparer un cocktail Napoléon.

Je toquai à la porte et Finnick m'ouvrit aimablement. Il était entièrement nu et couvert de paillettes dorées. Je lui souris et il me débarrassa de mes affaires et m'indiqua le salon. Je suivis ses instructions et juste avant de rentrer au salon Cato m'interpella :

_Hey bonjour toi !

_Bonjour Cato, comment vas-tu ?

_D'où tu me connais toi ?

_Tu suis une des auteurs du fandom Hunger Games, c'est pour ça que je suis ici...

_Ah ! D'accord je vois... Donc tu connais Roman2005 ?

_Oui juste de nom... Pourquoi ?

_Elle m'adore et écrit juste sur moi... Je suis une star dans tous ses écrits !

_Ah oui ça y est je vois, elle te met avec Katniss à chaque fois... Et pourquoi tu voulais la voir ?

_Pour lui demander ce qu'elle a comme projets sur moi, quelle question ! Et aussi pour lui demander un autographe pour Marvel...

_Marvel. Veut. Un. Autographe. De. Roman. 2005. T'es sérieux là ?

_Oui, il est fan d'elle depuis qu'elle a écrit que son père était le directeur d'une discothèque, dans une de ses fictions... Mange, Cours, Aime. Ça s'appelle et je suis une étoile montante de l'athlétisme dedans !

_Ouais, en réalité tu es plutôt un tueur de piaf à coup de volants de badminton, je me trompe ?

_Toi, tu lis Ljay...

_Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé sa fanfic sur la petite-fille de Snow, très bien écrite à vrai dire, c'est juste dommage que son amoureux passe l'arme à gauche.

_Tu as lu son histoire avec Peeta ?

_J'aime pas Peeta... et encore moins les Peeniss...

_Tu es lesbienne ?!

_Non, Peeniss c'est la contraction de Peeta et Katniss, les histoires où les auteurs prêtent une relation amoureuse entre Peeta et Katniss.

_Ah... D'accord, donc les histoires où l'on parle de moi et de Katniss ça donne des Caniss ?

_Oui, voilà c'est ça, mais vu que la contraction n'est pas jolie, on dit Cato x Katniss.

J'entrais enfin dans le salon et je repérais Clove et Glimmer en pleine discution. Je m'approchais d'elles pour me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas d'accord sur la nouvelle coupe qui irait à Glimmer :

_ Tu as un visage carré, tu ne peux pas te faire un carré, ça seras atroce !

_Mais si ça m'ira très bien !

_Attends, demandons lui son avis ! Oh toi là, oui toi, approche.

_Qui a-t-il ?

_ Quelle est la forme du visage de Glimmer ?

_Ovale, elle peut se permettre toutes les coiffures qu'elle veut, la chanceuse.

_Tu vois Clove, allez donne moi tes dix euros !

_Pfffff ! Va rouler une pelle à ton nouveau petit copain.

_Glimmer a conclu avec Marvel ?

_Non, espèce d'inculte elle sort avec Gale ! Tout le monde sait ça ici.

_Attendez ! Stop ! Glimmer sort avec Gale ?!

_Oui, Glimmer. Sort. Avec. Gale. C'est pas formidable ?

_Où est la cuve à vomi ?

_ Derrière le bac à sable où l'on regarde souvent jouer Clove et Katniss.

_Glimmer ?

_Oui ?

_Je te déteste !

Je m'éloignais en soupirant avant qu'un verre de sangria s'agite comme par magie sous mon nez. Je m'en emparai souriant à pleines dents à la gentille personne qui s'avérait être Peeta ! Le sale gosse qui ne sert à rien ! Peeta bon sang ! Je m'écriai dépitée :

_PERSONNE N'EST EN MESURE DE ME DIRE OÙ JE PEUX TROUVER KATNISSLJAY ?

_Elle est à l'étage avec Finnick et ils sont en train...

_Épargne nous les détails Cato !

Je finis par croiser KatnissLJay au détour d'un couloir. Elle me demanda si tout allait bien avant de s'éclipser pour aller retrouver Finnick, qui devait encore très certainement être nu comme un ver et couvert de poudre luisante. Se prenait-il pour une luciole ?

* * *

_N.d.A_

_Alors qui suis-je ? C'est un peu cours mais vous devriez bien trouver ? Non ? Allez cherchez bien ;) Merci à Katniss Ljay pour cette petite animation ^^_

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le French 75 ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	10. White Russian

**~ WHITE RUSSIAN ~**

* * *

Quelle invitation pourrie franchement. Non mais, la personne qui a fait ça ne doit vraiment pas être nette dans sa tête. Des paillettes, des gommettes, un poney en guise de signature… Malgré tout le mot « alcool » a retenu mon attention. J'en déduis que la fête ne sera pas pour les petits enfants, le côté déguisé prend soudain une tournure érotique dans mon esprit pervers.

J'ai souvent entendu parler de cette maison, un lieu étrange où se côtoie les personnages d'Hunger Games et des auteurs. La Villa Winchester compte de nombreuses chambres et j'ai bien l'intention d'en visiter un maximum. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure à l'idée des aventures que je vais vivre, mais pour ça, il faut un costume qui me corresponde.

Je ramasse à la hâte mes affaires, sac à main, escarpins et rouge à lèvre vibro. On ne sait jamais sur qui je pourrais tomber. J'aime le bruit des talons résonnant sur les pavés de la ville, ici le quartier est sulfureux, mais pas autant que ma réputation. Mon regard est glacial, mes baisers le sont beaucoup moins.

Je pousse la porte d'une boutique sans vitrine, le gérant me connait bien à présent, et je lui souris, lui aussi est déjà passé dans mon lit. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il est sportif, jeune et vraiment joli garçon. Je lui expose mes envies, mes fantasmes sur cette soirée qui s'annonce magnifique, il trouve exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je le remercie d'un baiser sur la joue alors que ma main s'est égarée sur son entre-jambe. Je disparais comme toujours.

Le ciel se couvre, le temps tourne à l'orage, décidément ce 31 Août me plaît bien. J'ai toujours aimé faire l'amour lorsque le ciel se déchaine, j'ai une fascination pour la foudre. Je me délecte d'un bain chaud aux essences parfumées, je vais les enivrer jusqu'au petit matin. L'épilation intégrale est un passage douloureux mais obligatoire, je ne rêve que des lèvres du beau Finnick Odair mais il faut que je prenne garde à ne pas m'offrir tout de suite. Je souffle sur la mousse qui recouvre mes seins, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être.

M'admirant dans le miroir, je salue le bon goût du commerçant. Ce déguisement est parfait, il va tellement bien avec ma personnalité. Mes jambes, mes bras et ma poitrine scintillent grâces à une fines poudre dorée qui laisse voir mon teint de porcelaine. J'ai la bouche très légèrement maquillée d'une couleur nude, mes yeux sont parés d'un smocky eyes se dégradant du noir vers des tons de bleus semblables aux plumes de paon s'érigeant en roue depuis le creux de mes reins. Un loup noir bordé d'argent dissimule mon identité alors que le body sans manche en cuir, lui aussi noir, ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. Je complète ma tenue avec des faux ongles aux motifs de plumes de paon, et des talons aiguilles dans la même matière que mon body. Enfin je relève mes longs cheveux bruns en un chignon à l'aspect négligé mais tout de même sophistiqué orné d'épingles en argent rappelant les plumes sur la tête de l'animal.

Je pars pour cette soirée avec deux bouteilles de vodka, pourvu qu'ils ne mettent pas des heures à ouvrir. Les rues sont sombres et je ne suis pas tranquille avec mon costume, mais heureusement je ne croise personne. La grande villa n'est qu'à quelques pâtés de maison, j'entends déjà la musique, de la dubstep et de la drughouse. Ces gens ont du goût ! Je suis souvent passée devant, jamais je n'ai osé m'y aventurer. Je respire, puis sonne et prie.

À mon plus grand bonheur c'est un Marvel vaguement éméché et débraillé qui m'ouvre. Il était sans doute déguisé en pirates au vu des vestiges de vêtements restant sur lui. Certains invités sont masqués, d'autres pas, je suis curieuse de découvrir les identités. Haymitch récupère mes bouteilles d'alcool. Adieux mes jolies, plus jamais je ne vous reverrais !

Je danse avec un louis XIV dévergondé qui n'hésite pas à reluquer mon décolleté, il a les yeux bleus, quelque choses me dit qu'il s'agit de Cato. Je poursuis ma parade auprès des invités mâles et puis femelles, il faut que jeunesse se fasse après tout ! Finnick apparait dans toute sa gloire :

-Je voulais me déguiser, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de suffisamment beau pour être porté par ma personne, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me prends au jeu, me rapproche de lui, le dévore du regard. Un appel à la luxure. Je murmure à peine, l'obligeant à se pencher vers moi :

-C'est dommage, tu aurais fait un parfait Narcisse.

-Intelligente. Et toi, ton costume en dit-il long sur ta personnalité ?

-Grace à mes belles plumes je séduis tout ce qui est à ma portée, à commencer par toi Finnick Odair, dis-je avec un air mystérieux.

Il gémit et m'entraîne un peu à l'écart dans un couloir isolé. Il sera ma première proie. Il entreprend de m'embrasser le cou, je le repousse. Il se colle à moi, je fais mon effet. Je lui lèche le téton et souffle dessus. Je souris, il a comprit qui commande. Je continue ma route sur son torse, trace un chemin brulant avec ma langue que je refroidis aussitôt, son membre est déjà prêt à être savourer, je m'en délecte comme un gourmand savoure sa glace. Je lèche, mordille avec douceur, caresse ses hanche en même temps et lui fais explorer le fond de ma cavité buccale. Il veut me tenir la tête, je l'en empêche, ce soir je domine, il n'a qu'à subir. Je m'amuse, il jouit et je déguste jusqu'à la dernière goutte son précieux nectar de vie. Je me relève, l'embrasse à pleine bouche et tourne les talons, il m'interpelle :

-Ce n'est pas fini !

Je ne le regarde pas, je souris et lui réponds :

-Je suis désolée monsieur Odair, je réserve mon entre-jambe pour des partenaires de jeux plus intéressants.

Je retourne dans les pièces envahies par la musique, j'aime les sons violents, autant que la semence de ce cher Finnick. Je bois quelques verres, mais pas trop, je dois rester la maîtresse de cette fête. Je sens alors que le Louis XIV de tout à l'heure me coule un regard brûlant, je l'ignore, lui préférant une Cléopâtre silencieuse et isolée dans son coin.

-Cléopâtre, la reine de l'Égypte, c'est un honneur, dis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment qui elle est mais on m'a dit que c'était une femme assez cruelle et très puissante.

Elle n'est pas de notre monde, seul un personnage d'Hunger Games peut ignorer l'existence de ce célèbre personnage. J'en prends bonne note, je ne voudrais pas tomber sur l'une de mes collègues. Je m'installe auprès d'elle, lui tends un verre de rosé et poursuit la conversation avec ma voix la plus douce :

-Elle était très intelligente, une tacticienne formidable. Elle avait du courage et surtout, la beauté.

Lorsque je prononce ses mots je la sens se raidir, sa respiration s'accélère, j'observe sa belle poitrine se soulever dans un rythme saccadé. Je me rapproche, je la perturbe, je joue avec son regard. C'est si simple. Elle ne parle plus, je sais ce qu'elle espère mais elle n'ose pas se l'avouer à elle-même.

-Ma présence te dérange, belle Cléopâtre ?

-N-non, j'ai juste très chaud, dit-elle en se ventilant avec un magazine laissé à l'abandon.

-Je connais un lieu beaucoup plus frais. Je chuchote au creux de son oreille en laissant mon index se promener sur ses lèvres si fines. Je la sens prête à me suivre partout où j'irais, j'adore ça. Je me lève, et me dirige vers l'étage en faisant signe à Louis XIV de se joindre à nous. Cléopâtre hésite sur son canapé, je bois un verre de vodka, prends mon sucre personnel en observant les couples qui se forment dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Je monte l'escalier, louis XIV est sur mes talons, je lui pose un doigt sur la bouche, et lui demande de rester dans l'ombre le temps que Cléopâtre me rejoigne. Elle ne tarde pas, poussée par le désir et la curiosité que je lui inspire. Elle ignore qui je suis et moi je sais tout d'elle. Je peux même affirmer qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait avec une fille.

Je l'entraîne dans une chambre, l'embrasse en faisant glisser sa robe blanche au sol, c'est une surprise de taille quand je découvre qu'elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Je lui murmure des paroles salaces, elle tremble, je l'excite, elle s'allonge sur le lit prête à subir ma douce torture. Je caresse sa poitrine, déjà elle me supplie de m'occuper de son intimité. J'ai un sourire sadique. Je descends lentement, si lentement que ça en devient insupportable pour elle, elle me crie d'aller plus vite alors je ralentis. Je la satisfais enfin de mes coups de langues experts et de mes doigts habitués à procurer du plaisir.

Elle jouit, veut inverser les rôles. Soit, inversons ! Je prends sa place, la laisse prendre possession de mes lèvres, elle caresse mes cuisses, met de la poussière d'or dans tout le lit, j'ai presque envie de rire. Son impatience et son inexpérience la rendent adorable, elle veut me retirer mon costume, je sais qu'elle n'y parviendra pas, le désir l'aveugle. Louis XIV est rentré dans la chambre, elle ne l'a pas remarqué. Il est nu et profite de sa position avantageuse pour la prendre d'un coup de rein pendant que j'admire. Elle m'oublie, je sors de la chambre, je n'ai pas ma place ici, Clove et Cato sont fait pour coucher ensemble après tout.

Ma nuit se poursuit entre danse, discussion, séduction, alcool et autres substances. Je navigue entre hommes et femmes, ne me donne jamais complètement. Je les laisse sur leur faim, découvre peu à peu les identités, la mienne n'est toujours pas révélée. Je n'enlève mon costume qu'au petit matin pour m'offrir à la seule personne qui finalement me mérite.

Je me réveille beaucoup plus tard dans les bras du beau Finnick Odair, le même que celui abandonné en début de soirée pour d'autres conquêtes. Il ne m'en veut pas. Il me regarde ouvrir les yeux avec tendresse, il a aimé cette soirée, moi aussi. Il a préféré la matinée, moi aussi. Il retire le loup que j'ai gardé tout au long de mon passage dans la maison qui rend fou, il étouffe un cri de stupeur, sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à moi.

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le White Russian ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	11. Shotgun

**~ SHOTGUN ~**

* * *

Je m'approche doucement de la maison. On surnomme cette maison la maison qui rend fou. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. D'après le voisinage, cette maison est habitée par tous les personnages d'Hunger Games. C'est donc forcément un endroit très sympathique, n'est-ce pas ? Je souris en approchant.

* Ding Dong*

Je sonne et aussitôt je découvre... Finnick Odair nu.

- Oh mamamilla !

Je rougis violemment en détournant le regard. Finnick Odair, nu, d'entrée de jeux ?! Lui se contente de me sourire.

- Qui avons-nous là ?

Je lui répond, toujours très rouge. C'est qu'il est drôlement...

- Tu es déguisée en quoi ?

Je souris. Je respire un grand coup. Je porte une jupe noire, des ballerines noires, une chemise blanche, et je tiens à la main un seau et un torchon. J'ai aussi un voile autour de mes cheveux, pour les empêcher de me tomber dans les yeux.

- C'est la femme de ménage ? demande Finnick.

- Absolument !

Finnick rigole. Il est vraiment trop...

- Eh, Cato ! crie-t-il brusquement. On a une femme de ménage pour toi !

Il est là. Devant moi. En chair et en os. Quitte à paraitre ridicule, j'ai soudainement envie de défaillir.

- Tu tombes bien ! dit Cato en m'attrapant par mon bras libre. Enoboria a vomi dans ma chambre, elle a...

- Elle a... ?

Finnick affiche un sourire ravi.

- Ce qu'il n'ose pas te dire, c'est qu'il jouait tout seul et qu'Enoboria l'a surprit !

J'éclate de rire.

- Et oui, il n'y a pas que moi qui pétrit ma baguette ! s'exclame une voix.

- PEETA MELLARK ! hurle Cato.

Il lui court après, tout en me tenant toujours par le bras. Je zigzague à sa suite, déboussolée. J'aperçois plusieurs personnes, je tente de venir vers elles... Mais Cato me tient trop fort. Est-il nécessaire de dire que j'aime ça ?

- Mer...credi. Je l'ai perdu. Cette baraque est trop grande.

Il boude. Il est à la fois adorable, séduisant et... Attention, je suis en train de faire une surchauffe ! J'inspire profondément pour me calmer.

- Par rapport à ce que disait Finnick tout à l'heure... dis-je soudainement, inspirée. Le mieux, c'est quand même de jouer à deux !

Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil, mutine.

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le Shotgun ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	12. Mojito

**~ MOJITO ~**

* * *

La fête à la maison est sur le point de commencer et il est grand temps que j'achève ma préparation.

J'ai d'ors et déjà revêtu mon costume pour cette soirée, j'ai opté pour une tenue digne d'une reine de la mythologie grecque avec une robe taille empire blanche avec un fort décolleté, mes cheveux châtains et frisées retombent doucement sur mes épaules. Pour ajouter la touche finale à mon personnage, j'ai opté pour une couronne de feuilles d'or et des petits spartiates marrons.

Désormais j'apporte la dernière petite touche de maquillage en attendant mon cavalier de ce soir qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à frapper à la porte de ma chambre.

D'ailleurs un bruit de coup ne tarde pas à me sortir de mes pensées puis la voix puissante de Cato transparait à travers la porte.

« Putain, Dépêche, je n'ai pas toute la nuit et les gars sont déjà tous en bas!

Minute Papillon, j'arrivee! »

Dès que j'ouvre la porte, il paraît soufflé.

« Ouah t'es canon dans cette tenue »

Il m'attrapa au niveau des hanches et m'attire contre lui, je plaque mes deux mains contre son torse musclé à travers son superbe uniforme de gladiateur.

« Si tu m'allumes comme ça, je peux t'assurer que tu ne vas rester habiller longtemps! »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire sonore en me détachant doucement de lui, je crois qu'au fond il n'a pas tord, la soirée va sans doute se finir dans une tenue plus que légère.

« Hum peut que c'est justement le but de cet accoutrement Monsieur le Gladiateur Cato »

Cato m'adresse un petit sourire en me reprenant dans ses bras, nous prenons finalement la direction de la salle de bal , quand un Finnick dans le plus simple appareil apparaît devant nous.

Cato a un mouvement de recul vis à vis de lui

« Wooo Wooo Woooo Mec s'il te plait, range ton matos! »

Cato semble très réticent à l'accoutrement de Finnick mais je dois avouer qu'au fond sa nudité n'est pas un problème pour moi, bien au contraire je peux me rincer l'oeil tranquille, ce Finnick est vraiment bien fichu, bon il est à Ljay mais bon je me permet de toucher avec les yeux, je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Cato ne semble toutefois pas apprécier mes yeux baladeurs car ses mains viennent les recouvrir

« Et toi ne regardes pas ce symbole de la tentation!

Roooh c'est bon Cato! Alors Finnick qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu cours ainsi?

Je cherche mon costume, vous ne l'avez pas vu?

Heu non je suis désolé Fin mais c'est étonnant que tu sois à la recherche de ton costume alors que tu passes ton temps à te balader nu dans la maison!

Mais justement aujourd'hui je suis censé me déguiser alors rester nu serait bien trop simple, tu comprends la subtilité? »

Je me met à rire, ma parole il a vraiment une mentalité bizarre mais au fond j'adore sa personnalité et en plus il a un corps de rêve, il est tout pardonné.

« En tout cas bon courage pour retrouver tes fringues!

Merci Beauté!

Grrrrr pas touche Odair

Cato, je te signale que tu es déguisée en gladiateur et pas en chien alors cesse de m'aboyer dessus! J'apprécierai! »

Je me met à rire mais Cato lui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, en espérant que son sens de l'humour n'est pas en grève car je sens que la soirée ne fait que commencer et que nous allons devoir affronter bien pire.

En tout cas, l'impatience me gagne de retrouver mes camarades de la maison et de découvrir les costumes pour cette soirée, en particulier celui de Finnick car le fait qu'il l'ait cherché avec tant de vergogne s'avère être intriguant.

Très vite, nous franchissons les portes du salon et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, Cato a déjà filé pour rejoindre Mavel et ses amis, ma parole ce type est idiot , il préfère discuter avec ses amis plutôt que de se livrer en ma compagnie à des danses sensuelles pouvant déboucher sur plus.

Bon en tout cas, il est parti mais moi je compte profiter, pour commencer je vais me faire un ou deux verres pour bien débuter la soirée.

Je me dirige vers la table où est stocké l'alcool, hum je décide de commencer par un petit mix, vodka, jus d'orange et une sorte de liqueur au litchi, soyons fou, je m'avale le premier verre cul sec, hum c'est clair que ça nettoie le gosier et qu'en prime ça fait un peu grimper la température, un ou deux verres de plus et je me met à danser de manière improbable avec n'importe qui.

En tout cas je m'apprête à me refaire le même cocktail quand je me retrouve face à un Finnick vêtu d'un simple tour de taille, me fait face clairement en état de choc.

« Tu viens de retrouver ton costume alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

Hum sers moi l'alcool le plus fort que tu aies

Ok mais explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive, tu m'inquiètes?

J'aurai au fond préféré ne jamais retrouvé mon costume

Et pourquoi?

J'ai fait le tour de toutes les chambres et finalement en entrant dans une chambre j'ai croisé Haymitch et effie dans une position sexuelle plus que gênante, ah et pour oublier ça j'ai besoin de me saouler jusqu'à ne plus savoir mon nom, alors s'il te plait sers moi ce que tu as de plus fort. »

Je me mets à rire mais au fond je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, se retrouver face à un pairing Haymitch Effie, ça doit être comme regarder un documentaire animalier, choquant.

« Ah oui Finnick j'ai cru entendre qu'ils étaient devenus les marathoniens du sexe! Désolé pour tes yeux! »

Finnick m'adresse un regard désespéré et je finis par lui servir le cocktail le plus explosif qu'il soit possible de faire, il me fait un sourire en guise de remerciement et se l'enfile cul sec aussi.

Après cette vision d'horreur il a besoin d'une bonne cuite et s'il est vraiment trop bourré, je le ramènerai à Ljay, je ne vais pas profiter de lui, après tout j'ai Cato pour toute la soirée, je serai me contenter de son corps de rêve.

D'ailleurs Cato semble garder un coup d'oeil sur moi car après les quelques rires échanger avec Finnick, il me lance des regards accusateurs et très vite il choisi de me rejoindre. Il m'attrape par les hanches et me guide sur la piste de danse où je peux d'hors et déjà savourer les danses de mes colocataires, des danses pour la plupart très originale, je pense que l'alcool fait déjà pas mal d'effet sur la majorité d'entre eux.

Cato m'attire un peu plus contre lui et une danse d'une sensualité débordante débute. Il porte ses lèvres à mon oreilles tandis que mes mains se posent sur le bas de son dos

« Arrête le charme sur Odair, tu es à moi ce soir »

Il me mordille doucement le lobe de l'oreille, je pousse un léger soupir de contentement, il m'adresse un petit sourire et se décale doucement de moi

« Hum bien reçu Cato, dis tu n'aurai pas vu Estelle?

Non mais j'ai cru entendre qu'elle va venir avec Haymitch et Effie

Quoiiiiii? Oh my god, ne me dis pas qu'ils?Oh je vais vomir!

Que tu as l'esprit mal tourné, ils ne couchent pas à trois, J'ai juste entendu Effie dire qu'elle voulait l'adopter car elle est un soutien indéfectible de leur union!

Heyet moi aussi! Bon en tout cas je suis rassurée! Mais sérieux qui ferait un plan à trois avec ces deux là.?

Marvel, le pauvre est tellement désespéré d'être puceau qu'il baiserai n'importe quoi »

Je me met à rire, ce n'est pas faux Marvel est un cas désespéré, hier encore je l'ai surprit entrain de se faire plaisir tout seul devant un magasine, ce type est un vrai porc.

« Et Cato, tu as croisé Ljay? »

Cato s'apprêtait à me répondre quand Caesar fait une apparition surprise entre nous avant de balancer.

« Hum non mais il me semble qu'elle cherchait après Finnick pour le conduire dans un coin sombre de la maison et s'adonner à des pratiques réprimés par l'entendement! »

Je me tourne vers Cato et nous finissons par lui dire à l'unisson

« La ferme Flickerman

Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah je cherchais juste à aider Ah Ah Ah Ah bon ok je me barre »

Je regarde Cato avec un air désespérée, ce Caesar qui débarque un peu quand il veut, c'est embêtant, surtout avec son rire interminable.

Quand je fixe Cato, il paraît blasé et repose ses mains sur moi

« Dis ma belle on monte dans ma chambre que je t'apprenne à jouer au Mikado!

Hum je maitrise déjà cet art mais je me ferai volontiers une petite partie!Tu es sur de ne pas préferer ma chambre, on y sera plus tranquille

Nooon j'ai dis dans la mienne, un point c'est tout!

Ok ça marche»

Nous montons rapidement à sa chambre et très vite nos vêtements commencent à voler au travers de la pièce, je suis désormais en sous vêtement face à un Cato quasi nu, on s'apprêtait à aller plus loin dans notre action quand des bruits bizarres à mi chemin entre le bruit d'un porc et d'un être humain en train de s'étouffer nous alertent.

J'arrête de suite Cato dans ses mouvements et nous cherchons l'origine du bruit, Très vite nous découvrons qu'il émane de la chambre de Marvel situé juste à côté.

« Tu penses qu'il se branle encore?

Hum allons voir

Nooon Cato

Trop tard »

il entrouve doucement la porte et l'on aperçoit alors un Marvel de dos dont la main droite est en train de s'agiter vigoureusement, il est bien en train de recourir au plaisir solitaire, au fond je crois que je préfère ça car avec tout l'alcool qui coule à cette soirée, qui sait avec qui ce crétin est capable de coucher.

On s'apprêtait à quitter l'entrebâillement de la porte quand Marvel se met à parler.

« Oh oui ma beauté, huuuum c'est bien continu...C'est bon Mags, aaaah tu aimes cette mousse là huuum »

Cato et moi nous regardons d'un coup avec des regards choqués et à vrai dire je suis à mi chemin entre éclater de rire ou vomir mon repas. Ce type est vraiment un cas désespéré.

Finalement, je suis prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable que j'ai du mal à se faire cesser et je tente de convaincre Cato de partir avant que cette vision d'horreur ne coupe définitivement ma faim de Cato mais également avant que mon rire n'alerte Marvel. Quoique il faudrait vraiment l'arrêter, Marvel et Mags, ça fait peur, ça dépasse même l'entendement..

Quand je me tourne vers Cato lui ne semble pas choquer et au contraire, il veut collecter un souvenir photographique pour l'afficher sur la porte d'entrée de la maison demain matin.

Je crois que je sors avec un sadique mais l'idée me plait enfin de compte, je garde un œil sur les environs pendant qu'il prend plusieurs clichés de marvel dans cette situation plus que gênante et surtout bien dégoutante.

Après ça on regagne ma chambre en riant, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'en remettre, surtout que Marvel soit désespéré au point de taper dans les mamies de plus de 80 ans, il confit vraiment sa virginité à n'importe qui.

Ah quand j'y repense, j'ai envie de vomir en plus les cochonneries qu'il lui sort son vraiment révoltante, « tu aimes ma mousse? » sans doute une référence à l'arène mais tu aimes ma mousse, c'est dégoutant,

« Ahhh Cato met toi à poil pour me faire oublier cette vision d'horreur

Avec plaisir ma belle! »

Cato et moi nous laissons aller au plaisir de la chair après le plaisir de la tête durant toute cette soirée. D'ailleurs avant même de passer à l'action, Cato m'a tellement fait rire au moment d'évoquer les restrictions budgétaires en matière de préservatif, et oui Ljay a été clair on a un quota à respecter.

« Cato on devrait faire attention, il y a une restriction sur l'usage des capotes, c'est la crise!

Oh que non pas pour moi en tout cas et puis Marvel va me passer les siens après tout il n'y a personne avec qui les utiliser! Puis l'avantage qu'il a à se faire Mags, c'est qu'il ne risque pas de la mettre enceinte!

Ma parole t'es vraiment un porc! »

Je pars dans un fou rire pas possible, c'est vrai que ce côté là Marvel n'utilisera pas son stock mais quand même, l'avoir surprit avec Mags a été l'un des évènements les plus traumatisants de ma vie mais aussi l'un des plus drôles.

Finalement ma soirée aura été distrayante, à profiter de toutes les péripéties de mes camarades et pour finir ma nuit dans les bras d'un Cato, fou et passionné.

A quand la prochaine...

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le Mojito ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	13. Mai Tai

**~ MAI TAI ~**

* * *

En ouvrant mon courrier un matin j'ai eu la surprise de recevoir une invitation toute pleine de paillettes, en lisant qui me l'envoyait j'ai eu un choc : KatnissLJay! Venant d'elle je me serais attendue à un tas d'autres choses horribles plutôt que des paillettes mais j'ai tout de même eux les larmes aux yeux. J'étais invité à une grande fête et je comptais bien m'y rendre!

Premier gros dilemme cependant, il me fallait un déguisement! Je n'étais pas douée avec ses choses là, la dernière fois que j'étais allé à une fête déguisée j'avais eu la super bonne idée de me déguiser en danseuse étoile, résultat des courses, tout le monde avait penser que j'étais déguisée en princesse. Ce coup-ci il fallait que je trouve quelque chose d'excellent, mon problème c'est que je n'avais aucune imagination. Je pris une bonne semaine avant d'avoir une idée de génie en regardant un clip musical, je me rendis dans une agence de location de costume et exposais mon idée. Il me fallait un costume de nounours en guimauve, mais si, les même que dans le clip de Katty et Snoop machin chose!

Ainsi, habillée en nounours en guimauve de la tête aux pieds je sonne à la porte de la maison qui rend fou et attend avec impatience de savoir qui m'ouvrira. 5min passent et avec appréhension je regarde sur mon téléphone si je ne me suis pas trompée de date, mais non. Finalement la porte s'ouvre et apparait devant moi un Finnick dans sa tenue d'Adam.

_ Mince alors! Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée déguisée!

_ Ah, mais je suis déguisé!

_ Hum… en quoi je te pris?

_ Ben en naturiste!

_ Mais bien sur, suis-je bête! C'est un très beau déguisement en tout cas.

_ Je te remercie. Et toi tu es en… nounours?

_ Un nounours en guimauve! Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée…

_ Bah, le principal c'est que tu sois déguisée après tout!

Finnick me laisse entrer et je me rend compte qu'une fois encore mon déguisement n'est pas dans le coup. Je dépose sur une des trente-six tables de la cuisine un sachet de guimauves, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait déjà assez d'alcools dans la maison. Je constate de plus que la citerne à vomit est déjà presque remplit. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçoit Clove en sous-vêtements courir après Finnick des couteaux à la main. Elle doit surement vouloir faire le plein pour la cuve à sang. Je me promène un instant dans la maison avant de rencontrer Katniss en pyjama, elle semble triste et je me rapproche d'elle.

_ Bonsoir Katniss!

Elle me regarde de haut en bas et fait un sourire en coin, je me demande bien pourquoi, je sais que je suis ridicule mais elle l'est surement autant que moi, le célèbre Geai moqueur en pyjama!

_ Euh… Katniss, c'est ton déguisement?

_ Non, les fêtes c'est pas mon truc, je préfère déprimée dans mon coin.

C'est vrai que c'est une question stupide, je sais que Katniss n'aime pas les fêtes alors je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai pu pensé qu'elle participerait à celle-ci.

_ Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop les fêtes moi non plus et pourtant je suis ici dans un déguisement stupide parce que je trouve ça chouette de se mêler avec les autres. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de descendre en bas et de participer un peu?

_ J'ai pas envie c'est tout.

_ Il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche vraiment?

_ Il faut que je lise…

Je savais qu'elle était à moitié folle mais là je crois qu'elle a touchée le fond.

_ Mais tu peux lire à un autre moment, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux le faire ce soir!

_ Ecoutes, j'ai volé l'ordi d'LJay et je suis tombée sur ce site là ou pleins de gens écrivent, il y a pleins de fictions sur moi et sur mes sentiments pour Peeta, Cato et même Gale! Moi je voulais vivre ma vie tranquillement, je voulais pas que tout le monde sache que je suis qu'une pauvre idiote qui ne pense qu'à ça! En plus je suis complètement paumée, comment je pourrais savoir avec qui je veux vraiment être si je lis toutes ces choses?

_ Mais ce site il ne nous sert qu'à exprimé ce que l'on pense, toi tu es ici et tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux!

_ C'est vrai, tu le penses vraiment?

_ Mais bien sur! Alors dis moi, qui est-ce que tu as envie de rejoindre maintenant? Si tu devais choisir, avec qui est-ce que tu voudrais passer le reste de cette soirée?

Je vois les sourcils de Katniss se froncer et finalement elle relève la tête et me fait un grand sourire.

_ Je crois que j'ai envie de rejoindre Peeta…

Je lui fait un sourire en retour, au moment où nos yeux se croisent Peeta apparait comme par magie derrière nous et Katniss le rejoint en courant, elle se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je l'imaginais un peu plus réservée mais je suis heureuse pour eux, je fais un grand sourire et les voyant main dans la main se diriger vers je ne sais quel endroit. Katniss a bien choisit, elle sera surement heureuse avec Peeta.

Je suis seule dans le couloir et je décide donc de me rendre dans le prochain salon où j'entendrais du bruit. Je traverse je ne sais combien de salles vides et tombe même sur la pièce aux reptiles, plutôt flippant d'ailleurs cette pièce! Finalement je rentre dans un salon et tombe sur Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Tresh et la renarde en train de jouer à Je n'ai jamais. C'est plutôt étrange de me retrouver dans une pièce avec eux alors qu'ils sont censés être morts.

Puisque je n'ai rien de mieux à faire je m'assoit avec eux et prend un verre.

_ Tu es la dernière à t'assoir, c'est toi qui commences…

Je ne réfléchit même pas, je suis assise dans une pièce à jouer à un jeu qui finira sans doute mal avec une bande de personnages qui sont tous sensés être morts.

_ Je n'ai jamais inspiré un auteur pour qu'il écrive sur ma mort.

Ils prennent tous leurs verres et me regardent d'un œil noir, je sent qu'ils vont se venger et que je risque de le regretter. C'est le tour de Glimmer.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien écris sur personne.

Gros sourire sur son visage, je suis obligée de boire… Tour de Marvel.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu de la compassion pour qui que ce soit.

J'en ai eu il n'y a même pas une heure envers Katniss, je porte mon verre à mes lèvres et je voit que Tresh et la renarde font de même, il n'y a pas que des monstres dans cette pièce. Tour de Cato.

_ Je n'ai jamais aimé passer du temps à discuter avec des gens.

Je bois encore, le renarde et Tresh aussi. Je passe mon temps à raconter ma vie à n'importe qui. Tour de Tresh.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'être à cette fête.

Glimmer, Marvel et Cato vident leurs verres, je vide le mien aussi et je commence vraiment à regretter de m'être joint à eux. Tour de la renarde.

_ Je n'ai jamais… eu de prénom!

C'est malin de sa part, elle a toujours été maligne je croit. Nous vidons tous nos verre. C'est encore mon tour.

_ Je n'ai jamais autant regretter d'avoir pousser une porte.

Tout le monde se regarde et finalement ils boivent tous. Ma tête me fait extrêmement mal et je ferme les yeux.

C'est étrange car maintenant que je rouvre mes yeux je ne suis plus dans le canapé du salon face à cinq personnages morts, non, je suis dans un lit portant un t-shirt vert et quand je détourne la tête je voit Tresh. Je ne me souvient plus de rien et je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire du reste de ma soirée et surtout, comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour finir dans le lit de Tresh?

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le Mai Tai ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	14. Dirty Martini

**~ DIRTY MARTINI ~**

* * *

Je toque une nouvelle fois à la porte de la Villa Winchester. Eh bien évidement toujours personne ne vient m'ouvrir. Mon réservoir de patience épuisé, je décide d'ouvrir la porte. Je tourne doucement la poignet et entre dans la Villa. J'entends de la musique qui vient...de je ne sais pas où. J'avance de quelques pas et me prends les pieds dans le paillasson. La bouteille de vodka que j'avais emporté m'échappe des mains et tombe sur le sol sans se casser puis roule vers la pièce d'à côté. Je me relève tant bien que mal, il faut dire qu'être dans une tenue de diplômé américain n'est pas très pratique pour faire preuve d'agilité. J'aurais voulu trouver un déguisement plus original mais je n'avais pas d'idée. Alors quand j'ai trouvé la tenu de diplômé dans une poubelle de mon immeuble avec son petit chapeau assortie je n'ai pas pu résister. En plus l'ensemble est violet, ma couleur préférée.

Une fois sur pied, je vais dans la pièce où ma bouteille à rouler. A première vu c'est une cuisine, quelqu'un est derrière le plan de travail en train de d'éplucher des concombres. C'est Marvel, à se qu'on m'a dit il est assez collant. Je me baisse doucement pour récupérer ma bouteille qui a été arrêté par une chaise. Je la prend délicatement sans faire de bruit mais Marvel se retourne quand même.

-Ah Salut ! Je suis Marvel, l'éplucheur de concombre attiré de cette soirée.

-Euh...Enchanté.

Je me remets debout et je commence à tourner les talons pour trouver dans quelle pièce se passe la fête. Mais Marvel ne veut apparemment pas que je m'en aille de la cuisine :

-Être éplucheur de concombre c'est une grande responsabilité tu sais, je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'ils vont en faire mais ça risque d'être...je ne trouve pas le mot. (Il me regarde bizarrement ) Tu es déguisé en quoi ?

-C'est une tenue de diplômé américain.

-Diplômé ?

-Oui c'est se qu'on est quand on reçoit le diplôme après avoir finit toutes nos année d'études.

-Études ?

-Laisse tomber.

Je constate que le seul moyen de m'enfuir est de lancer une conversation et de m'éclipser pensant qu'il coupe ses concombres.

-Ça te fait quoi de ne pas être à la fête et de rester ici tout seul ? Parce que c'est pas sympa pour toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, les soirées ici sont plutôt moyenne j'ai vu mieux. On entend personnes, ils se sautent dessus comme des sauvages et au final on s'ennuie.

Juste après avoir finit sa phrase quelqu'un tomba du premier étage et atterrit dans la piscine. Ce quelqu'un se relève rapidement puis fonce vers moi. Il est entièrement nue et crie des mots inintelligibles. Il déboule dans le pièce pour en ressortir presque aussitôt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est Finnick, tout est normal. Je vais prendre ta bouteille si tu veux bien.

Je suis tellement surpris, déboussolé, déconnecté que je le laisse faire. Je reprend mes esprits quand j'entends un bruit d'eau qui coule. C'est Marvel qui verse toute la vodka dans l'évier !

-Mais tu fais quoi la ?

-C'est pour qu'il n'y est pas de liquide sur la moquette.

-Quoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Marvel est sur moi et m'assomme en casant la bouteille sur ma tête.

Je reprends quelques peu connaissance, j'ai terriblement mal au crâne. Je sens quelque chose sur moi ou plutôt quelqu'un. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux je vois Marvel et une fille blonde. C'est Glimmer, la fille de son district.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il est inconscient, c'est facile. Après tu pourras enfin dire que tu ne seras plus puceau !

-Mais...c'est du viol !

-Et alors quand on été dans l'arène on a bien commis plusieurs meurtre et on a aimé ça !

-Tu marques un point. Mais je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Si tu ne veux, moi je veux bien. (Elle se tourne vers moi ). Il est réveillé !

Glimmer se jette sur moi et c'est à nouveau le trou noir.

Quand je me réveille, je constate qu'il fait nuit. Je reprends vite mes esprit, je suis allongé sur un lit. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, je suis encore habillé. Je me lève doucement, j'ai encore mal à la tête, il ne m'avait pas raté. Je sort de la chambre et commence à déambuler dans les couloirs interminables sans savoir où je vais. J'ai soudain mal ou coup je le frotte avec la main mais je remarque quelques chose. Je ne sens plus l'étiquette derrière le déguisement. Je regarde dans l'intérieur avant de la tenue, l'étiquette est là. Hors j'étais sûr de l'avoir bien mis à l'endroit...on m'avait déshabiller puis rhabiller.

Je suis écœurer, j'ai envie de vomir mais je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter au tas qu'il y a déjà par terre. J'ai aussi envie de m'écrouler terre mais comme je l'ai dit, il y a du vomis partout alors je n'ai pas envie de me salir. Pourtant je suis déjà sale on m'a...

Je n'ose même pas penser à ce mot. Je n'ai plus de force, je finis par tomber.

C'est une nouvelle fois le trou noir.

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le Dirty Martini ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	15. 007

**~ 007 ~**

* * *

Musique : Radio en ligne avec la musique des années 20 à 40, .fr/

Je m'avançais vers la porte, une de mes pipes fétiches dans la main, un cardigan en tweed et une jupe courte à carreaux. Les sempiternelles chaussettes blanches qui remontaient aux cuisses et des mocassins en cuir. Je me penchais pour me gratter légèrement le haut de ma chaussette, la laine n'était la meilleure amie de ma peau. J'ajustais mon nœud papillon rouge bordeaux sur une chemise blanche amidonnée. Mon cardigan se fermait par de jolis boutons en argent jusqu'à hauteur de ma poitrine. Je prenais quelques bouffées de ma pipe en bois, un beau bois d'acajou. Le meilleur même.

Le manoir était magnifique, dans le style dix-huitièmes siècle, un peu victorien. Parfois en somme pour la soirée de ce soir. J'actionnais le lourd loquet de la porte et le fit battre trois fois. Je laissais une fumée épaisse s'échappait de ma bouche tandis que Glimmer m'ouvrait la porte. Une tenue légère et scintillante, un bandeau dans les cheveux. Ce thème des années vingt allait être parfait pour notre soirée. Elle me lança un regard dé goût.

« Ben pourquoi t'es pas habillé en fille ? »

« Parce que moi Glimmer, je ne suis pas une fille de joie. Et puis fais attention ou je te lâche de vilaines guêpes sur toi. »

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et partit en claquant ses talons sur le parquet en bois ancien. Mais quelle cruche. Je la suivais et arrivait dans un salon éclairé et la musique entrainante d'un air de jazz se fit entendre. Le salon était richement décoré, de lourds fauteuils en velours, des rideaux en soie et brocart, des tapis moelleux au sol. Une reconstitution parfaite. Un sonographe jouait un 45 tours et les convives dansaient insouciant, les femmes virevoltant dans leur tenue riches et éblouissantes. Les talons des salomés claquaient en rythme sur le parquet. J'arrivais, un léger sourire aux lèvres, adressant des hommages aux hôtes de la soirée. La douceâtre odeur du tabac et la musique forte de trompette, saxophone et air entrainant nous motivaient à prendre un verre et laisser la frivolité nous emporter.

« Alors comme ça, on se la joue enquêtrice privée ? » Me demanda Cato, toujours aussi grand et baraqué. Il détonnait dans cette maison aux espaces feutrés.

« C'est bien mo rôle, non ? Cette soirée va être fantastique. Je trouve cette idée étonnante. Une soirée meurtre. J'ai relu tous mes livres polar juste pour l'occasion. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Mais on dirait Sherlock je-sais-pas-quoi. » Ce la m'aurait étonné qu'il sache lire tiens. « Mais c'est pas des récits qui sont plus anciens ? Tu nous ferais pas un anachronisme ? »

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon martini et ma cuillère. Toujours à la cuillère, jamais frappé.

« Tu as appris un mot Cato ? Mon Dieu mais ton cas ne serait pas perdu ? » J'ouvrais de grand yeux rond et il me donna un tape sur l'épaule qui m'envoya directement valdinguée dans un fauteuil. Je faisais attention à garder ma jupe assez basse, me retrouver en culotte devant tout le monde, non merci.

« Je trouvais ce style plus approprié. Je me verrais mal en hercule Poirotte. La moustache, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. »

« T'es sur ? » Répliqua Cato. « On dirait que t'as oublié de le te la raser là ! » Je lui jetais le contenu de mon verre alors qu'il s'enfuyait en rigolant. Je soupirais. C'était parti pour un autre verre.

J'allais voir une des hôtes de la maison, qui me resservit aimablement mon verre.

« Alors, cette petite fête bat son plein, quand commençons nous le divertissement ? » Demandai-je toute émoustillée.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et me resservi un martini. Une boisson si délicieuse. J'observas les corps se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse improvisé autour du sonographe. Marvel semblait avoir enfin aborder notre chère amie rousse aux cheveux flamboyant. Nous lui donnions le surnom amical de la Renarde. Cato revint à la charge.

« Et t'as vu ? Marvel va surement tirer son coup ce soir ! » Il semblait un peu trop excité par la nouvelle.

« Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a Cato ? Tu comptes regarder peut être ? »

Il me lança un regard dégouté tandis que je riais à gorge déployée. Les deux compères continuaient leur danse, Marvel étant un grand dadet flanqué de bras extrêmement long, il ne savait pas quoi en faire, tordant. Une envie de fumer me prit soudain, je me décidais à rejoindre les gens sur la terrasse accessible d'une grande porte fenêtre dont était pourvu ce salon. Je rejoignis alors Haymitch et Peeta.

« Eh bien alors Haymitch tu as corrompus notre Peeta national à la fumette ? » Dis-je d'un ton enjoué en arrivant.

Ils se retournèrent et m'accueillir chaleureusement alors que j'allumais ma pipe.

« On s'échappe un peu de nos femelles tu vois. » Me répondit Haymitch d'un ton désabusé. Peeta haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas dire de mal de sa Katniss. Et je le comprenais. Vu sa vivacité et ce qu'elle pouvait vous faire, mieux valait filer droit.

« Effie vous retrouvera bientôt, Haymitch, ne picolez pas trop sinon nous aurons droit à une tirade tue la fête » Lui lançais-je d'un air réprobateur en voyant son verre posée sur un muret.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elle est déjà ronde comme une queue de pelle. Je lui fais un mélange estampillé Abernathy, elle ne s'en ai pas relevé. Elle va nous animer la soirée ça va être tordant. » Il partit dans un rire gras alors que je continuais à fumer ma pipe.

« Tu as vu Katniss, Peeta ? Il faut que je la trouve, la soirée va commencer. Qui sait, l'aurais-tu tué car elle te rendait la vie impossible ? Ou peut être que ta motivation sera une jalousie dévorante car une tromperie des plus odieuses aura eu lieu avec son meilleur ami Gale ? »

Il me sourit. « Mais peut être que c'est Effie la meurtrière. Pas assez de bonnes manières et une énième fois en retard. Ca ne pardonne pas. »

Nous commençâmes à rire ensemble alors qu'Haymitch faisait une tête de dix pied de long.

« Ne dites pas ça, elle en serait capable, bien capable. Oh mon Dieu, il faut que je la surveille, si elle se rend ridicule et se rend compte demain que c'est ma faute, je suis bon pour passer entre les machines de tortures du Capitole. » Il partit d'un pas mal assuré vers sa bien aimé qui se dandinait de manière assez provocatrice pour une Effie Trinket, sur la pseudo-piste de danse.

« Katniss devrait être en train de se préparer dans un des chambres du couloir, à droite. »

Je hochais la tête.

« Bonne chance pour dénicher le meurtrier. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Je m'en rappellerais ! » Dis-je en repassant la porte fenêtre et me dirigeant dans la direction indiquée.

Je retrouvais Katniss dans une des chambres. Elle s'était attaché une corde au cou et se maquillait dans les tons violacés.

« Autant que je joue le jeu jusqu'au bout. » Me dit-elle avec un regard timide. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui donnais une tape bienveillante sur l'épaule. « Tu as toujours de très bonne initiative, Katniss. Ai plus confiance en toi. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle finit son maquillage et quand elle me donna le signal, je hurlais de toutes mes forces. Les invités rappliquèrent à la vitesse grand V. Ils s'introduisirent dans la chambre, voyant une Katniss violacé, une corde coupée au tour du coup et moi en plein émoi, totalement faux.

« Je viens de la trouver. Il y avait une chaise sur le sol et j'ai coupé la corde. Mais elle ne respire plus… »

Ils jouèrent parfaitement les jeux et les exclamations ne se firent pas attendre. Peeta Prit sa bien aimé dans les bras et nous rejoignirent tous le salon. Il l'allongea sur la table et une de nos hôtesses s'avança, une mine défaite, jouée à la perfection.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, invités déjantés, alcoolisés, fervent défenseurs de la frivolité, ce soir un meurtre a été commis dans notre chère Maison de fou. Nous avons appelé une détective toute spéciale. » Je hochais la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. « Appelons la 'X'. Nous allons donc interrogé tout le monde et découvrir la ou les personnes responsables de ce meurtre odieux. « Elle fit une pause pour rajouter au dramatique.

« Ce soir, nous allons répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose. Mais qui donc a tué Katniss Everdeen ? »

Un salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre. L'état avancé des convives en matière d'alcool allait rendre ce jeu encore plus intéressant. Sortir des sentiers battus, c'étai bien le but de cette soirée.

Le silence se fit et alors que j'allais prendre la parole, la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Finnick, nu comme un ver. Nous ouvrions tous des yeux incrédules.

« Finnick, soirée déguisé tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »Demandai-je en me massant le front.

« Beh oui. Je me suis déguisé enfin ! En moi ! » Il se pavana fièrement, montrant ses attributs à l'assistance. Une des convives eut la bonne idée de lui frapper le crâne avec un plateau il demanda face contre terre, cul en l'air. Magnifique.

« Evitez de nous faire un vrai mort. Ce serait de mauvais goût. » J'entendis Katniss pouffait, elle se moquait allégrement de Finnick dès qu'elle pouvait.

« Et chut la pendue. On t'entend un peu trop ! » Lui dis-je mi- souriante mi- sérieuse. Je me resservis tranquillement un autre martini, une sensation de chaleur se propageait dans mon corps.

« Bien commençons tout de suite, je suis d'humeur à châtier un coupable ! »

« Et c'est quoi la punition hein ? » Me lança Cato joueur.

« Une baffe dans ta tronche pour toi. » répondis-je du tac au tac ce qui fit pouffer l'assemblé et Cato se renfrogna.

« Bien commençons par le présumé coupable dans chaque affaire, le petit ami, j'ai nommé Peeta Mellark ! »

Il se leva et fit une courbette devant nous tous amusés.

« Je n'ai rien fait j'étais sur la terrasse avec Haymitch la plupart de la soirée. »

« Il ne vous a laissé à aucun moment ? » Lui demandai-je suspicieuse. Ce rôle m'allait parfaitement, je sirotais mon martini, prit une bouffée de ma pire et croisais les jambes sur mon fauteuil d'un air concentré.

« SI une fois pour retrouver sa chérie qui faisait des siennes. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Effie trouva de bon goût de tituber jusqu'à la console où se tenais les verres. On aurait Haymitch en fille, hallucinant.

« Ouiiiii ! Mon chou d'amour est venu me rejoindre sur la piste ! » Elle se servit un verre, un énième vu son état. « Il est si chouuuu. » Elle s'approcha de son fiancé et lui tira les joues comme une tante le ferait sur son neveu. Haymitch lui prit les poignets et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux brutalement.

« On se calme la poivrotte, sirote ton verre d'ici. » Il nous regarda.

« Sans déconner, personne n'a une foutue caméra ? Parce qu'elle ne voudra pas me croire demain ! »

Nous nous esclaffâmes et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bande de lâcheurs ! »

Je m'essuyai une larme au coin des yeux.

« Bon on peut mettre Peeta de côté, il a tellement perdu pour elle, on ne peut être plus amoureux. Alors peut être un ancien amant, brisé par la jalousie, un être qui s'est fait détester par PRESQUE toutes les auteurs de fanfic, je tiens à nommer GALE ! »

Il se leva à son tour et fit des petites courbettes.

« J'ai un alibi en béton ! Je me tapais Johanna. »

Johanna afficha un sourire goguenard et je commençais à me dire que ces gens étaient tous pervers. Ils avaient glissés quelque chose dans les boissons ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Alibi acceptée, je crois que je viens de vomir un petit peu dans ma bouche. »

« La citerne de vomi ? Quelqu'un a commandé ? » Demanda un livreur sortit de nulle part.

« Mais dégagez de mon OS vous ! Pas possible, on laisse ouvert y'a tout le monde qui rentre. Un vrai hôpital psychiatrique. »

Je secouais la tête, Finnick recommençait à bouger je lui donner un coup magistrale de talons sur le crane, il retomba sur le tapis.

« Bien, alors où en étions nous … Peeta, Gale, Effie, qui d'autres auraient pu tuer Miss Everdeen ? »

J'expirais une longue bouffée de fumée grisâtre de ma pipe.

« Ou Cato alors peut être, un amant déçu ? Tu es bien proche de Katniss dans certaines fictions ? »

Il croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement. « Pardon mais moi je touche pas à la vermine. »

Katniss ne sembla pas aimer ce commentaire et avant que les exclamations choquées s'élèvent, Katniss se leva et se jeta sur Cato le plaquant au sol. Ses mains agrippaient à son col, le regard noir.

« Tu as dit QUOI la brute ? » Lança-t-elle menaçante.

« Si tu me voulais il suffisait de demander… » Son sourire moqueur ne me disait rien qui vaille et Katniss se déchaina comme une furie. Peeta du la soulevait et la plaquait contre son torse pour qu'elle se calme.

« Tiens la ta chérie c'est vraiment une-«

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et nous nous retournions tous pour observer le corps de Cato, à terre, en travers de celui de Finnick. Clove se remit de ses émotions et lacha le plateau.

« Il commençait à m'énerver… »

Je mis ma main en travers de mon visage alors que les disputes et autres calembours d'un genre douteux s'élevaient dans la pièce. Gale et Johanna en profitèrent pour se faufiler hors de la pièce, Effie venait de vomir rose sur le tapis et ne semblait pas pour une fois se lancer dans une diatribe sur le fait de se tenir en société, Katniss était toujours en pétard et Peeta ne savait pas quoi faire. Glimmer se dandinait dans un coin, son cerveau avait du se mettre sur pause si tant donnée qu'elle en ait déjà eu un ! Clove arborait un sourire triomphant, Marvel hésitait dans un coin, le verre chancelant, lançant des regards appuyés à la renarde. Les autres habitantes de la maison de fou étaient tous complétements alcoolisés et des délires tels que des poneys volants, des licornes, des paillettes ou des cookies aux aliments incongrus.

Je soupirais d'exaspération. Ma soirée contre le crime tombait à l'eau, les talents de détective, d'une noirceur sans nom, une âme torturée, une envie de combattre le crime et l'injustice… attendez je me prend pour Batman la ?

« Allez les gens, c'est ma tournée, ça calmera les nerfs de notre pendue ! »

Katniss émit un grognement significatif.

« Tu changeras jamais hein ? et les autres prenez mi des photos sympathiques de nos deux inconscients et demain on en fera des poster. Je sens que ce sera la photo qui nous vaudra le Pulitzer ! »

Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire. Les verres glacés remplis de liquide multicolores, les cocktails enivrants aux gouts exotiques, les rires et les plaintes, les cris et les pleurs, les victoires et les retour gênés, les coiffures impeccables et celles malmenés par un moment torrides, tous ce moments exquis , gratifiés de musique, nous unissait tous, nous rassemblaient tous avec cette même envie irrépressible de vouloir nous amuser et oublier pour un moment, même si fugace, la réalité de nos vie et s'amusaient comme il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Dans cette maison qui recelait vraiment des gens plus fous les uns que les autres. Et ça c'était le début de la plus belle et la plus vraie des amitiés.

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière le 007 ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	16. Marquisette

**~ MARQUISETTE~**

* * *

Nous étions le 31 août 2012, il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Une jeune fille se tenait devant la porte d'une immense maison effrayante dans le noir le plus complet, et.. Stop, d'accord je m'arrête. J'exagère un peu. D'abord il ne fait pas très chaud, c'est l'affreux déguisement dans lequel je suis qui me donne cette impression. Et après la nuit n'est pas encore complètement tombée. Puis la maison n'a pas l'air si effrayante.. C'est juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Aller, le temps que je perds à me rassurer mentalement est un temps perdu à l'intérieur. Je sonne ? Je toque ? J'entre ? J'hésite. Après tout c'est peut être un piège. Bien sur, comme si quelqu'un qui envoie une invitation avec un poney en signature pouvait être dangereux. Je divague vraiment ce soir moi.. Et pourtant la bouteille que j'ai dans la main n'est même pas encore ouverte. D'ailleurs la bouteille, soit dite en passant, va finir par me faire tomber le bras. Mes pauvres muscles inexistants souffrent un peu trop, rien que pour ça, je sonne ! Et maintenant ? J'attends. Quelqu'un viendra bien m'ouvrir. J'espère. Apparemment non, je me suis trompée. Je pose ma main sur la poignet, avec un peu de chance.. Oui ! La porte s'ouvre toute seule. Je m'aventure donc dans cette grande maison, même si grande est un euphémisme. A moins qu'immense soit une hyperbole. En clair, la maison n'est pas petite. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange.. L'absence de bruit. Ce n'est pas censé être une fête ? Il n'en faut pas moins pour remettre mon esprit paranoïaque en marche, donc j'avance tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, regardant autour de moi comme si j'avais peur de me faire prendre. Je me retrouve dans un couloir, le genre de chose qui ne fait pas peur du tout, non… Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ça, surtout lorsqu'ils sont vides et silencieux. Comme celui-ci en somme. De loin la scène la scène pourrait presque être comique, une fille carambar marchant telle une bête traquée dans un couloir à peine éclairé. Oui, une fille carambar. Soyez pas étonné, sur l'invitation il y avait écrit de laisser libre cours à son imagination ! Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Bref, habillée dans ma robe couleur carambar au caramel avec les petites papillotes en haut et en bas, j'arpentais l'endroit d'un pas silencieux. On se croirait presque dans un film d'horreur, et là normalement le tueur ouvre une des portes pile face à moi et me tranche la gorge avec un couteau de boucher puis..

-Ah !

-Oh !

Pardon ? Il m'a fichu une peur bleue cet imbécile ! J'étais en train d'émettre mon hypothèse silencieuse sur la scène d'horreur qui pourrait se dérouler lorsque, effectivement, la porte devant moi s'est brusquement ouverte. Comble de la chose qui faillit me conduire à l'arrêt cardiaque, Finnick est nu. Oui, tout nu.

-Euh… Sympa ton déguisement !

-Tu peux parler, t'en as carrément pas toi.

-C'est ce qui fait tout son charme !

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin, me prend la bouteille des mains et repart dans la pièce en me refermant la porte au nez. Quel accueil… Charmant ? Nous dirons cela. Je reste plantée là comme une imbécile une petit dizaine de minutes puis secoue la tête pour me reprendre, je ne vais pas gâcher ma soirée à cause d'un couloir. Ça serait dommage. Je continue donc de marcher, passe par des escaliers, monte, descend, me perd et tourne en rond. Cette maison va finir par me rendre folle.

Puis finalement, miracle, quelqu'un ! De la population, du monde, des gens. Une personne, mais c'est déjà ça quand on est à un tel degré de perdition que moi, je vous assure. Non je n'exagère pas du tout. A peine. Mais là ce n'est pas bien grave on va passer outre. En plus, j'ai perdu une boucle d'oreille. Mes jolies petites boucles d'oreille avec de mini carambars en pendentifs, faites main attention. Je dois avoir une sacré allure moi maintenant… Tant pis, je n'ai pas envie de rester perdue. J'avance et... Il a disparu. Tu vois le temps que t'as mis à parler intérieurement, il est parti ! Tu vas mourir seule ici, ça sera bien fait. Je fronce les sourcils, je me fais vraiment peur par moment à me parler à moi-même, mais il parait que ça occupe. Personnellement mon moi intérieur est plutôt méchant et me donne envie de le frapper. Voilà, ça recommence, je suis de nouveau plongée dans mes pensées et ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je crois que le pire dans ces cas-là c'est mon expression. Mon visage parait ailleurs, dans la lune. Alors que mon corps lui est bien sur terre. Où pourrait-il être d'autre ? Même mes questions intérieures sont à la limite de l'idiotie. Ma main touche automatiquement ma tresse, réflexe que j'ai lorsque je réfléchis. Si on peut appeler cela réfléchir. J'essaie d'emmener ma deuxième main à mes cheveux mais quelque chose m'en empêche, un champ de force ? Un humain ! Je pousse un cri et le garçon lâche immédiatement mon poignet en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un carambar ?

Il me détaille étonné, j'ai l'impression d'être une martienne. C'est franchement très gênant. En plus il se rapproche de moi avec un grand sourire comme s'il allait me bouffer, dois-je courir ? M'enfuir ? Partir très loin là où il ne pourra jamais me retrouver ? Me cacher ? Le frapper ? Tant de questions sans réponses... Je recule.

-On se connait non ? Demande-t-il, toujours avec son sourire perturbant.

-Euh, on ne s'est jamais vu si c'est ce que tu demandes !

-Oui c'est un peu ce que je demande, oui…

Que répondre à ça ? Bien sur que je sais qui il est ! Il me regarde encore et, après un silence pesant, sort une poche de gâteau de derrière son dos, me le tendant avec un sourire enfantin.

-T'en veux ? C'est Clove qui les a faits ! Bon par contre je sais pas si ils vont être particulièrement bons, j'ai toujours douté de ses talents culinaires.. .

-Euh…

-A moins que tu préfères les carambars qu'il y a un peu partout sur toi ? Oh je comprendrai, ça doit être meilleur. D'ailleurs c'est… spécial comme déguisement. T'arrives à marcher avec une robe aussi serrée ?

-Tu parles trop, Cato.

Voilà qui lui clou le bec. Il me regarde sans rien dire, l'air légèrement outré. Ais-je vraiment bien fais ? Je commence en douter, il continue de me fixer puis finalement hausse les épaules. Ouf, je suis probablement sauvée.

-Oui, mais on me laisse jamais parler ici ! Du coup, j'en profite.

-Profiter d'une âme innocente ? C'est mal, très mal.

-Et c'est tout aussi mal de venir à une fête les mains vides !

-Ah ça, va le dire à Finnick.

Il a l'air perdu là, le pauvre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater rire, ce que j'aurais peut être pu éviter. Une brune arrive les sourcils froncés, alertée par mes bruits, l'air pas commode du tout. Elle me ferait limite peur si je n'étais pas plus grande qu'elle.

-C'est quoi ces hurlements ? S'égosille-t-elle le regard noir. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, la taille ne fait rien du tout. Clove ressemble à une folle furieuse qui peut nous découper en pièce à tout moment. Je ne serais même pas surprise qu'elle ait un couteau quelque part sur elle d'ailleurs.

-Euh..

-Non toi tu te tais ton accoutrement est ridicule ! Et puis pourquoi t'as mes gâteaux Cato ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est-à-dire que…

Je recule doucement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Clove continue de crier sur ce pauvre Cato lorsque j'atteins l'escalier et descend en quatrième vitesse. Sauvée ! Ils sont fous, complétement fous... Où ais-je donc atterris ? Je pousse doucement un soupir et découvre avec bonheur un salon avec un canapé confortable au possible. Je m'y allonge, puis commence à entendre des bruits, des paroles, des éclats de rire. Je suis sur la bonne voie, je vois le bout ! C'était sans compter sur Cato et Clove qui refont leur entrée. Heureusement pour moi, ils ne remarquent même pas ma présence, trop occupés à s'embrasser comme deux bêtes sauvages. Attends.. Je rêve là non ? Il y'a à peine dix minutes elle lui criait dessus et là c'est limite si elle ne va pas lui enlever ses vêtements devant moi sur le fauteuil ? Je pense que je devrais m'éclipser, ça me parait être une sage décision, avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux entre ces deux là… Je passe la porte très discrètement et continue mon chemin, suivant le brouhaha. Après avoir traversée quelques pièces, j'arrive enfin dans une partie de la maison qui semble habitée. C'est même une certitude, étant donné la bonne dizaine de personnes se trouvant là et… Et les cocktails ! Là, face à moi, sur un plateau imitation argent. A moins que ce ne soit vraiment en argent ? Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir à la question plus longtemps et m'empare d'une coupe avant de la vider d'un trait. Je me suis perdue, après l'effort le réconfort, non ? De toute façon, même si la réponse est négative, le mal est fait. Les quatre coupes vides à côtés de moi peuvent le confirmer. Ah bon, cinq ?

-Toi ! Tu viens danser ?

Je lève la tête la tête vers mon interlocuteur, Cato. Il a déjà finit lui ? J'hausse les épaules, les sourcils légèrement froncés malgré moi.

-Pourquoi pas.

Je me lève en soupirant, j'aurais bien aimé rester tranquille et m'endormir sur cette chaise, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu du tout à vrai dire. Le destin, ou plutôt ici Cato, en a décidé autrement. Après tout, c'est une fête, profitons ! On avance au centre de la pièce et, au milieu des gens, on commence à danser. Pas de slow, évidemment. D'un je ne sais pas et de deux la musique n'est pas appropriée du tout. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir du mal avec la danse, le grand blond en face de moi vient de m'écraser violement le pied. Je crie. Les gens se retournent vers moi comme si j'étais folle, ce n'est pas ma faute si Cato est un abruti ! Voilà qu'il s'avance pour s'excuser, mais je recule et tombe. Nouveau cri. Cette fois je vais vraiment m'énerver, il aurait pu faire attention.

-Espèce de brute sans cervelle !

Je crois que je l'ai vexé, il tourne les talons et quitte le salon. Toujours par terre, assise, je soupire bruyamment en mettant les mains sur mon visage. Je ne pense pas le revoir de la soirée... Mais c'est de sa faute, il aurait pu être plus délicat. J'aurais pu être plus gentille. Le pauvre s'est fait crier dessus deux fois en une soirée. Jamais deux sans trois, je le plains… Un peu. Je me recule de façon à être contre le mur et attrape au passage une coupe pleine sur la table juste à côté, à grande peine je l'avoue car il faut que je lève mon bras et je suis fatiguée. Que d'évènements, c'est assez pour ce soir. Vite dépassée, moi ? Non jamais. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même, j'ai beau lutter un minimum pour ne pas m'endormir ici, la fatigue se fait trop violemment sentir. Alors je commence à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, quelqu'un me trouvera bien au bout d'un moment de toute façon, non ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je n'aurais qu'à partir très discrètement demain matin, personne ne s'en apercevra. La musique des slows vient de commencer, ce qui n'arrange pas mon cas, je crois… Je vais… M'endormir.

* * *

**Qui se cache derrière la Marquisette ?**

**Cha9512 – Estellech - Hime-Amande - Julien Esnault - Ljay - Mandine37 - Mister Cox - Natasha Romanoff - Peet'nip - PeetaPower - Roman2005 - StElia - Victoria Humphrey - WoR**

**J'attends votre réponse en reviews avec impatience ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.**


	17. Révélation

_**Merci à vous tous pour votre participation, vous je ne sais pas mais moi… j'ai beaucoup rigolé !**_

_**Sans plus attendre voici la révélation.**_

* * *

Cha9512 - Mojito

Estellech - Jacqueline

Hime-Amande - 007

Julien Esnault - Soupe Angevine

LJay – White Russian

Mandine37 - Mai Tai

Mister Cox - Dirty Martini

Natasha Romanoff - Planteur

Peet'nip - Paradise

PeetaPower - Afterglow

Roman2005 – French 75

StElia - Shotgun

Victoria Humphrey - Marquisette

WoR - Manhattan

* * *

_**J'espère tous vous revoir au mariage.**_


End file.
